Never alone
by Kida Hori
Summary: Era un día lluvioso, se sentía la brisa como movía su cabello mientras este goteaba algunas gotas de lluvia, las lágrimas se perdían con el agua que corría por sus mejillas, arrodillado en el piso y con la mirada baja junto al cuerpo de su mejor amiga, su amiga de la infancia, la única mujer a la cual había amado y la única que había matado, se encontraba Gray. GRALU
1. Chapter 1

**_AUN ESTA EN PROCESO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO!_**

**Espero les guste... Es el primer Fanfic me dicen que les parece por faaaaa**

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE ES DE HIRO MASHIMA**

**RECOMENDACION... MIENTRAS LEAN ESTE FANFIC ESCUCHEN NEVER ALONE DE BARLOWGIRL PLISSSS**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

Era un día lluvioso, se sentía la brisa como movía su cabello mientras este goteaba algunas gotas de lluvia, las lágrimas se perdían con el agua que corría por sus mejillas, arrodillado en el piso y con la mirada baja junto al cuerpo de su mejor amiga, su amiga de la infancia, la única mujer a la cual había amado y la única que había matado, se encontraba Gray.

Mientras todo a su alrededor era tenue, sus lágrimas desbordaban escandalosamente por sus ojos.

**FLASHBACK**(aproximadamente unas dos horas antes)

**GRAY POV**

-LUCY!- gritaba desesperado -NO TE MUERAS!- gritaba mientras sentía mis lágrimas seguían saliendo por mis ojos. Cerré los ojos pensando que todo era un mal sueño, pero para mi desgracia esto era realidad. Sentí como una mano tímida toco mi mejilla para secar mis lágrimas, abrí mis ojos para poder ver la cara de Lucy.

-Pe-perdo-perdóname...Gray...-dijo mientras toca mi cara con su suave mano, -No es tu culpa alguno de los dos tenía que matar al otro- me dijo mostrando su hermosa sonrisa que yo tanto amaba

-Lucy...- susurre -no quería que esto terminara así... si yo... si yo...- sentía un nudo en la garganta el cual no me dejaba hablar, mire a Lucy que estaba sangrando en el abdomen. Seguía intentando frenar la hemorragia que tenía pero era inútil. -Lucy por favor no te mueras... te necesito... te a...-fui interrumpido al escuchar como Lucy tosía sangre. La mire con preocupación y ladee su cabeza hacia un lado para que la tos no la ahogara ya que si la sentaba su herida en el abdomen no dejaría de sangrar más de lo que estaba. No dejaba de llorar y ver a Lucy en aquel estado POR MI CULPA!.

**LUCY POV**

Me dolía mucho el abdomen, sabía que me estaba muriendo... otra vez... me dije a mi misma pero sin saber se escapó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada de mi boca, era irónico, morir por tercera vez, la tercera es la vencida pensaba en mis adentros y reía hay dentro. Mire a Gray que un tenía una cara triste con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero no te que el sentía algo de culpa por lo que había sucedido y por eso en estos momentos él me estaba auxiliando mientras yo aún seguía viva.

-Gray...-dije, pero cuando pronuncie ese nombre sentía como la herida empezaba sangrar más provocando que yo hiciera un gesto de dolor, cerré los ojos con fuerza pensado que eso iba a cubrir algo del dolor. Cuando volví abrir los ojos Gray me estaba mirando con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

-No tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió- dije mientras trataba de disimular el dolor que tenía, Gray seguía mirándome igual que antes como si mis palabras no hayan sido escuchadas, coloque mis manos en el suelo para poderme levantar, pero Gray me impidió que me sentara.

-qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo con voz de preocupación que yo note enseguida. Yo solo quería que el dejara de preocuparse mucho por mí. Coloque mi mano devuelta en su mejilla y la otra en la parte atrás de su cuello. Quería tenerlo cerca de mi, sentir su respiración, sentir su aroma, lentamente lo fui acercando a mi, Gray estuvo tan cerca de mi tal y como yo quería.

Solo quería por ultima vez sentir su aroma, su respiración, su piel, todo de el, estuvimos tan cerca que casi nuestros labios se podían tocar quería besarle pero si lo hacia sabría que me iba doler mucho mas partir de este mundo.

**GRAY POV**

Estaba cerca de lucy se notaba lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por causa de la herida que yo le había provocado, no dejaba de verla a los ojos mientras que los ojos de ella lentamente perdían su brillo. Yo me moría por dentro verla así, sabia que era mi culpa que ella se encontrara así, a pesar de que ella haya dicho que no era mi culpa, yo sabía que lo era, yo en mis manos tenía la espada que la había provocado la herida por la cual se estaba muriendo.

Tenía ganas de besarla, pero algo me detuvo, sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, -Lucy...-susurre, ella se movió un poco y eso hizo que me tranquilizara un poco, -Lucy... yo te a...-fui interrumpido por Lucy que coloco su mano en mi boca.

-no digas nada...no hagas esto más difícil- me dijo mientras empezaba a brotar lagrimas por sus ojos, me sentía miserable, no podía hacer nada para que Lucy no dejara este mundo, sentí como unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían en mi cabeza y empezaban a caer en la cara de Lucy.

-Lucy...- era lo único que me salía de mi boca, sin preguntar ni nada rose sus labios con los míos, Lucy abrió los ojos y me miro con tristeza, pegue nuestros labios en forma de un beso tierno que de inmediato fue correspondido.

**LUCY POV**

GRAY PORQUE HACES ESTO TAN DIFICIL!- me decía a mí misma mientras seguía besando al hombre que hacia latir mi corazón tan rápidamente que sentía como si se saliera, pero antes de abandonar este mundo tenía que darle algo a gray, algo que él sabía que yo tenía y que tenía que dárselo. Pero para poder entregárselo tenía que ponerlo conmigo.

Sentí como me empezaba a faltar oxígeno en mis pulmones por lo que abrí los ojos e hice que gray se alejara un poco para que pudiera respirar. Ambos nos falta oxigeno acusa del beso tan largo que nos dimos.

Lo mire a los ojos y el seguía teniendo la misma mirada de preocupación, sabía que yo ya estaba en las ultimas pero para antes de irme tenía que darle mi poder, el poder que yo antes trataba de robarle a Gray.

-Gray...- dije mientras sentía una punzada en el abdomen, pero aun así seguí hablando -perdóname...- dije pero antes de continuar gray me hizo guardar silencio - perdonarte? perdonarte?...- dijo mientras le volvían a salir lagrimas por sus ojos -yo siempre te perdonare pero... yo nunca me perdonare por haberte herido... que tu estés así es mi culpa- me dijo pero su mirada se desvió al suelo sin mirarme.

Sentí otra punzada en mi abdomen, que hizo que sacara un leve grito de dolor, gray se dio cuenta de eso y fue a sentarse para volver a cubrir mi herida. Yo con un movimiento rápido lo cogí del cuello y lo volví acercar a mi cara -No gray, no fue tu culpa... fue la mía yo fui la que cayó en la trampa y tu simplemente me seguiste... ahora gray... no quiero ver que te culpes por lo que me está pasando... yo soy una tonta..-dije todo con la intención de verlo enojarse para entregarle mi parte del poder.

-Pero que estás diciendo Lucy...- dijo gray en un tono amargo, se alejó un poco y se sentó al lado de mi no sabía que hacer quería darle mi poder pero él no se acercaba, así que me decidí hice mi mejor esfuerzo en tratar de sentarme pero aunque gray tratara de impedírmelo seguí intentando.

-que estás haciendo Lucy…- dijo en un tono serio con un poco de preocupación, lo mire y sonreí, cuando por fin me pude sentar él tenía la cara blanca como si estuviera viendo un fantasma lo cual me preocupo.

-que paso?...- dije mientras empezaba a sentir como la sangre caliente que aun salía por la herida estaba caliente y yo muy fría.

-Lucy… es mejor que te acuestes…- me dijo trata de acostarme, yo sabía que si hacia fuerza para no acostarme la herida se abriría mas pero decidida a entregarle mi poder lo hice, sintiendo como mis pies empezaban a faltarles sangre, sentía como estos empezaban a dormirse.

Sin motivo alguno empecé a sentir mucho frio, -me estoy muriendo…-dije en mi cabeza, coloque mis manos en la herida que seguía sangrando, -gray…- dije el me miro preocupado, pero tenía que ponerlo enojado para poder transferir mi poder a su cuerpo.

Empecé a llorar y gray solo me miraba, tenía que enojarlo, ponerlo rabioso conmigo para que el hechizo funcionara, me iba a morir por dentro de tan solo decirlo. –Gray… esto es tu culpa- dije con rabia y frunciendo el ceño.

**GRAY POV**

-pero Lucy que está diciendo- pensaba, -ella misma me había dicho que no era mi culpa… porque ahora viene y dice eso?- seguía pensando atónito sin saber que decir, la mire a los ojos y vi rabia en esos ojos chocolate que tenía.

-Lucy que estás diciendo?- le dije atónito no sabía porque había cambiado ahora si ella misma fue la que…

-Por fin cuando estaba empezando a gozar mi vida tu vienes y me matas?- dijo con rabia, yo sin no lo podía creer

-Lucy piensa lo que estás diciendo!- dije ya con algo de rabia, sabía que Lucy era bipolar pero en estos momentos?

**NORMAL POV**

-Por tu culpa ahora voy a volver a morir, maldito cubo de hielo- dijo la rubia con severidad

- Por mi culpa?!- dijo el pelinegro con rabia

-TE ODIO!- grito la rubia mientras salían lagrimas por sus ojos – AHORA NUNCA LE PODRE DECIR A NATSU QUE LO AMABA!- Grito la rubia –Gray! Perdóname! Esto es solo por tu bien- pensaba la rubia mientras que las lágrimas que brotaban por sus ojos no eran de rabia sino de tristeza

-QUE DICES?! – Grito el servidor del hielo –COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE? LUCY TU FUISTE LA QUE ME DIJO QUE ME AMABA Y AHORA VIENES Y ME DICES QUE AMABAS A NATSU?! ACASO SOY UN JUGETE!- gritaba el chico desesperado con rabia.

Hubo un gran silencio, en el que el chico miraba a su amada con rabia mientras que la chica solo lloraba.

-RESPONDEME LUCY! TU ME AMASTE DE VERDAD?! YO NO SOY UN MALDITO JUGETE! LUCY TU…- fue interrumpido porque la chico lo cayo con un beso.

-ojala que funcione- pensó la rubia mientras empezó a soplar dentro de la boca del chico, al mismo tiempo seguían cayendo lagrimas por sus mejillas

-pero qué? Ella me dijo que me odiaba y que amaba a natsu y ahora viene y me besa- pensó el chico enojado aun.

Los chicos se separaron, simplemente se miraban el uno al otro, la rubia con tristeza en sus ojos mientras que el pelinegro con rabia.

-Perdóname gray… todo fue por tu bien- dijo la rubia mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Mi bien?! De que hablas?!- dijo el pelinegro aun con rabia, en ese momento empezó a sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse diferente, sus heridas empezaron a evaporarse y saliendo humo de ellas.

-Vaya si funciono- dijo la rubia viendo como la herida del brazo de gray empezaba a evaporarse.

-de que hablas?..-dijo el chico con rabia aun

-te transferí mi poder- dijo la rubia mirando al chico aun sonriendo

-qué hiciste Lucy?! Eso te puede matar en estos momentos- dijo el chico pero ya no con rabia sino preocupación

-tenía que ponerte bravo conmigo para que el hechizo funcionara…-dijo mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a dormirse –Gray lo que dije… de que te odiaba, que mi muerte era tu culpa y sobre todo… lo de amar a natsu… era men…-fue interrumpida por gray que la callo con un beso tierno que Lucy correspondió

-No lo vuelvas a decir…- dijo gray colocando su frente contra la frente de Lucy

-era men…-dijo Lucy pero fue interrumpido por una punzada en su cuerpo que hizo que gritara levemente

Gray enseguida la acostó – Lucy te dije que te quedaras quieta – dijo gray en tono preocupado mientras seguía sintiendo que su cuerpo empezaba entrar un gran poder que hacía que todo su ser temblara. Gray coloco sus manos en la herida nuevamente para que frenara la herida.

-gray…- dijo Lucy mirándolo a los ojos

-no hables- dijo gray mirando la herida

-lo siento- dijo de forma casi inaudible la rubia cerrando los ojos

- te dije que no…- quedo en silencio al ver que Lucy tenía los ojos cerrados, -Lucy no te hagas la dormida- dijo gray mientras veía a Lucy si respondía o se movía como la última vez pero esta no se movió

-LUCY!- grito desesperado gray cogiendo por los hombros, -Lucy… por favor no me hagas esto…- dijo el chico mientras seguía moviéndola a ver si reaccionaba pero no tuvo respuesta, - LUCY TE NECESITO! TE AMO! POR FAVOR REACCIONA!- gritaba el chico desesperado mientras empezaban a brotar unas lágrimas por sus ojos.

La chica no se movió, gray tomo su pulso pero ya no existía, gray se dejó caer sobre la chica y empezó a llorar desenfrenadamente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

-Lucy…- susurro gray mientras seguía viendo la cara de Lucy que tenía una sonrisa triste.

-GRAY! LUCY! DONDE ESTAN? – se escuchaban los gritos de sus amigos desde lo profundo del bosque.

En eso llegan Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charle

Natsu al ver a su amiga tirada en el piso corre a ver como esta. –LUCY RESPONDE!- Gritaba natsu mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar

-ya basta…- decía gray mientras empezaba a llorar, Wendy corre a ver a Lucy y la iba a curar cuando escucho a gray decir – ya es demasiado tarde…-. Natsu mira a gray – QUE ESTAS DICIENDO CUBO DE HIELO?!- grito con rabia.

-QUE NO ESCUCHAS IDIOTA! LUCY YA ESTA MUERTA!- grito Gray con lágrimas en sus ojos. Todos quedaron atónitos al escuchar lo que dijo gray pero natsu en un ataque de ira se lanzó atacar a gray –MALDITO! POR QUE NO PROTEGISTE A MI LUCY!- Gritando natsu mientras su puño cubierto por flamas iba a golpear a gray pero este lo evadió y dándole un puñetazo en la cara de Dragón Slayer que lo saca a volar más de lo usual

-Cuando gray se volvió tan fuerte-pensó Charle, mientras gray desapareció y apareció detrás de natsu para volverlo a golpear contra el piso que hizo que el suelo se fractura por su fuerza

Todos miraban asombrados a Gray al ver que su velocidad y fuerza habían incrementado mucho.

-YA BASTA- grito Wendy mientras salían lágrimas por sus ojos

-q-q-que paso?- tartamudeo Erza

Gray miro Erza con sorpresa nunca había visto a la titana tartamudear

-no me sigan- dijo gray empezando a caminar en alguna dirección

-adonde crees que vas pantalones de hielo- dijo natsu todavía tirado en el piso

-Acabar con esta estúpida guerra- dijo sin mirar a sus amigos

-GRAY!- grito la titana –NOSOTROS IREMOS CONTIGO!- dijo en forma de orden

-NO!- grito gray –ustedes quédense acá yo acabare con esto solo es mi pelea- dijo aun sin mirarlos

-DEJA DE SER TAN FANFARRON NOSOTROS…- natsu estaba gritando aun en el suelo pero gray lo noqueo

-GRAY!- todos gritaron

-Wendy cura a natsu, erza protégelos yo me encargare de lo demás- dijo en un tono serio

-espera gray…-dijo pero antes de poder terminar su frase ya gray había desaparecido entre el bosque

**EN EL BOSQUE **

**-**Me las pagaras! Maldita sea- dijo gray mientras corría por entre el bosque –juro… juro que te matare- dijo gray

**CONTINUARA…**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO T-T DIGAMEN SI CONTINUO O NO? ES PARA VER SI SI LES GUSTO GRACIAS :D**

**HECHO POR KIDA HORI **


	2. Chapter 2

FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE ES DE HIRO MASHIMA

RECOMENDACION... MIENTRAS LEAN ESTE FANFIC ESCUCHEN 88 DE SUM 41 PLISSSS

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 2**

**PREVIAMENTE**

-DEJA DE SER TAN FANFARRON NOSOTROS…- natsu estaba gritando aun en el suelo pero gray lo noqueo

-GRAY!- todos gritaron

-Wendy cura a natsu, erza protégelos yo me encargare de lo demás- dijo en un tono serio

-espera gray…-dijo pero antes de poder terminar su frase ya gray había desaparecido entre el bosque

**EN EL BOSQUE **

**-**Me las pagaras! Maldita sea- dijo gray mientras corría por entre el bosque –juro… juro que te matare- dijo gray

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

**RECORDANDO EL PASADO**

**EN EL BOSQUE**

**-**maldición porque tuvo que pasar esto... –pensaba gray mientras seguía corriendo por el bosque, miro al cielo un momento, aun corriendo –Lucy… perdóname…- dijo.

Mientras corría sintió un aroma poco peculiar, pero esto no lo detuvo. En eso aparecen 3 tipos y eso hace que gray frene en seco.

-vaya vaya vaya mira lo que nos encontramos- dijo uno de los magos

-y nosotros que pensábamos irte a buscar… -dijo otro mago

-Gray Fullbuster- dijo otro mago

-no se metan en mi camino- dijo gray con tono serio y amenazador

Los magos se vieron y empezaron a reír, -Tú no vengas amenazarnos estúpido niñito- dijo uno de los magos con risa aun.

-se los advertí- dijo gray colocándose en pose de pelea

Uno de los magos iba atacar con una espada que apareció en su mano y antes de que se diera cuenta Gray ya no estaba a la vista

-Se los advertí pero no me hicieron caso- dijo gray con una espada de hielo en su mano.

Los magos miraron para atrás y vieron que hay estaba gray dándoles la espalda. –QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA…- uno de los magos fue a moverse y este estallo en sangre, tenía cortaduras profundas por todo el cuerpo y cayo muerto al piso.

-HARU!- Gritaron los otros dos magos –COMO TE ATRE…-lo mismo ocurrió con el otro mago, el ultimo mago con la cara casi pálida y temblando de miedo miro a gray –P-po-por fa-por favor no me hagas nada- dijo el ultimo mago tirándose al piso de rodillas.

Gray solo volteo la cabeza y miro al otro mago de reojo –demasiado tarde- dijo gray en eso el último mago estallo en sangre igual que los otros dos. Sin más que hacer hay Gray siguió corriendo.

Gray seguía corriendo por el bosque con un solo aroma en su nariz -Rikuto Seo – dijo gray con rabia que casi hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante dicho nombre. Él era al único que quería matar sabía que era en contra de las normas del gremio de fairy tail pero eso ahora no le importaba lo único que quería era vengar a Lucy.

**FLASHBACK (horas antes de que Lucy muriera)**

**NORMAL POV **

-GRAY CORRE! TENEMOS QUE ALCANZARLO!- gritaba la rubia mientras le gritaba a un chico de cabello negro

-ESPERA LUCY! TEN CUIDADO!- gritaba el pelinegro tratando de alcanzarla –maldición porque están rápida- decía el pelinegro en su mente

-GRAY! VAMOS!- grito la rubia mientras corría sin percatarse hacia donde iba corriendo cuando choca con la nada cayendo en su cola –itai…-dijo mientras se sobaba su trasero

-LUCY!- grita gray corriendo hacia la rubia –estas bien? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado- dijo gray con un tono preocupado

-es que me estrelle- dijo Lucy haciendo un puchero haciendo que gray se sonrojara levemente

-por cierto Lucy… con que te estrellaste?- dijo gray mirando hacia el acantilado donde no había nada con lo que Lucy pudiera haberse estrellado

-pues con… - dijo Lucy señalando a la nada, en un momento abrió los ojos como platos – pero no hay nada- dijo mirando a gray

- pues te caíste por boba- dijo gray dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa cálida, ante esto la rubia sonrojada miro para otro lado tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

- no es así hay había algo… lo juro!- dijo la chica inconforme por haber chocado con la nada

En eso aparece un persona detrás de ellos, con una sonrisa sádica mirando a los dos muchachos empieza a reír macabramente, lo cual hace que ambos chicos miraran para atrás –Rikuto Seo- dijeron al unísono. El hombre los miro y sin quitar su sonrisa los seguía mirando con felicidad en sus ojos. Eso hizo que ambos chicos sintieran algo de escalofrió bajando por su espalda.

-nunca creí encontrar a los dos juntos Gray Fullbuster y Lucy Heartfilia- dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa sádica

-vaya no eres el único con suerte…- dijo Lucy parándose –nosotros te estábamos buscando a ti- dijo levantando una ceja y saco una sonrisa de superioridad

-al parecer hoy todos tenemos suerte… pero eso no durara para siempre- dijo Rikuto

-estas en lo cierto Rikuto- dijo gray colocándose en forma de pelea

-Vez!- dijo abriendo los brazos –pero su suerte es la que se va acabar no la mía- dijo señalando ambos chicos –cayeron justo en mi trampa- dijo con su sonrisa sádica, en eso un cuadro que rodeaba a los dos muchachos se ilumino mostrando una barrera que no les permitiría salir.

-esta magia…se parece a la de Freed…-dijo Lucy –son runas mágicas – dijo gray mirando a su alrededor

-Vaya no creí que la conocieran pero que se podría esperar de dos magos de Fairy tail poseedores de un gran poder mágico – dijo Rikuto mirándolos con la misma sonrisa

-las runas mágicas esta magia obliga a los que están dentro de dichas runas tienen que realizar unas serie de requisitos, y si estos no se cumplen, estas no se irán o el que las incumple con algún requisito sufre un ataque- pensaron ambos chicos.

-crees que esto nos va a detener?- dijo gray, haciendo que Rikuto riera un poco

- la verdad es que los va a detener o almenos a alguno de ustedes dos- dijo rikuto con su sonrisa

**LUCY POV**

-esto me da mala espina- pensé –pero si es el mismo tipo de magia de Freed eso quiere decir que… abra un requisito y con lo que dijo…- seguía pensado mientras que gray y rikuto se miraban con odio y rabia.

-vaya vaya vaya Lucy nunca pensé que fueras tan linda, quiero decir hermosa- dijo Rikuto, sentí como mi sangre subía a mi cabeza y poniendo mis cachetes calientes –que demonios este tipo dijo que yo…- pensé mire a gray y este lo mirara con más odio. –Lucy únete a mí, nosotros podremos contra todo, lucharemos contra todos- dijo Rikuto extendiéndome una mano. Gray estaba furioso –QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSADO MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- grito gray. El grito de gray me sobresalto lo miraba confundida por la reacción tan fuerte que había tenido, -gray puede que sea celoso, pero esto? No lo entiendo se nota que está furioso- pensé.

Rikuto rio desenfrenadamente con una risa malévola lo cual hizo que sintiera un ligero escalofrió – vaya nunca pensé que esas imágenes en tu cabeza fueran las que te hicieran enojar tanto- dijo Rikuto, -imágenes? Cuáles imágenes?- me preguntaba sin saber de qué estaban hablando.

**NORMAL POV**

-MALDITO BASTARDO! NO TE ATREVERIAS!- Grito gray –ice make lanza- dijo gray golpeando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano. Las lanzas no fueron directamente hacia Rikuto si no hacia Lucy. Haciendo que Lucy saliera herida y volando –LUCY!- grito gray dirigiéndose a Lucy

Rikuto solo reí -que patéticos- dijo rikuto mirándolos con fascinación -Creo que voy hacer lo que te mostré- dijo rikuto con su sonrisa sádica volviendo a su cara. En ese momento gray abrió los ojos como platos y se dirigió a rikuto.

-ice make…- fue interrumpido –YA BASTA!- grito Lucy, gray la miro confundido

**GRAY POV**

**-**Lucy… en que estás pensando? Este tipo quiere vi…-pensé hasta que rikuto me saco de mis pensamientos –vaya sí que eres ágil Lucy- dijo rikuto, mire Lucy y esta estaba de pie mientras sangraba un poco por todas partes. –Lucy yo te hice eso?- le pregunte. Lucy me miro –si…- dijo, sentí empezaba a desmoronarme por dentro, - pero son solo heridas superficiales gray… no te preocupes-me dijo con una sonrisa cálida

Vi como Lucy sacaba su látigo para atacar, -vaya Lucy nunca pensé que fueras tan inteligente- dijo rikuto, quería matarlo por las imágenes que me mostro el tipo, en las cuales yo veía como rikuto violaba a Lucy enfrente de mis ojos y eso yo no lo permitiría.

-cuál es el requisito- dijo Lucy, -requisito? Cual requisito? Lucy de que estás hablando- le dije tocándole el hombro.

Rikuto sonrió –vaya lo descubriste tan rápido? Me sorprende Lucy heartfilia- dijo rikuto. Cogí a Lucy por los hombros y la coloque enfrente de mí – en qué demonios estás pensando Lucy?! Cual requisito!- dije mirándola a los ojos con rabia – este tipo te quiere violar!- dije con preocupación y algo de rabia

**LUCY POV **

-Vio-vio-VIOLARME!- grite dentro de mí, empecé a temblar por dentro, -pe-pero… como lo sabía gray? Era la pregunta del millón-pensé mientras me desplomaba al piso de rodillas, gray me alcanzo a coger para que no me lastimara tanto –Lucy…- escuche la voz de gray en la lejanía.

-Lucy…-escuchaba la voz de gray un poco más cerca, mira a gray que me tenía por los hombros y él estaba gritando pero yo no lo escuchaba, escuche una risa claramente –Rikuto Seo- dije y eso fue lo único que me salió de la boca. Mire a rikuto que tenía una sonrisa un su rostro, sentí como empezaba a hervir mi sangre por todo mi cuerpo, tenía rabia, odio hacia aquel tipo.

Me pare sin prestar atención a gray, era una dragón slayer, hija de kardia el dragón de la lava y rey del inframundo, de mi cuerpo empezaron a brotar llamas muy calientes que hacía que la atmosfera del lugar se volviera pesada, tenía que acabar con este tipo y para eso tenía que transformarme en Satán **(por favor váyanse imaginando ** fs71/150/i/2012/051/c/b/wb_majo_by_zombie_ **)**, mi piel se tornó de un color gris, mis ojos se volvieron rojos, me salió una cola de lagarto gris también con unas púas en la punta, mi pelo se tornó gris y me salieron cuernos. Si esta era mi modo satán.

-Oh esplendido hice que la gran Lucy heartfilia se convirtiera en modo satán- dijo Rikuto soltando una leve sonrisa.

-Lucy…- dijo gray atónito, mire a gray sabía que a él le desagradaba verme así pero era mi única opción para acabar con este cretino –no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo- le dije con una sonrisa mostrando unos colmillos.

-Esplendido ahora por…- estaba hablando rikuto pero fue interrumpido por un grito –CALLATE MALDITO BASTARDO!- grite, nadie podía enojarme más que este tipo. Di un fuerte puñetazo al piso que hizo que saliera lava disparada al tipo pero por desgracia se fue directo a gray hiriéndolo. –GRAY!- grite y corrí hacia él. Mi transformación satán desapareció.

-GRAY! PERDONAME!- gritaba mientras tenía a gray en mis brazos, -GRAY!- fue lo último que dije hasta que me empezaron a salir lagrimas por mis ojos.

-Lucy… no te preocupes yo estoy bien- dijo gray con su sonrisa hermosa, mis lágrimas frenaron hasta que me di cuenta que había algo en su brazo, si efectivamente lo había herido de gravedad su herida brotaba mucha sangre. –Gray…- dije mirando su herida, sabía que era mi culpa

-no te preocupes Lucy, no es nada- dijo gray mientras me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro

**GRAY POV**

**-**no te preocupes Lucy, no es nada- dije pero sabía que esa herida era mala, no dejaba de brotar sangre y no solo eso sino que también sabía que estaba doliendo mucho, trate de disimular el dolor con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara pero por desgracia dolía mucho.

-Tengo que hacer algo, si no Lucy estará en peligro por culpa de ese tipo- pensaba mientras me colocaba de pie, Lucy me ayudo a levantarme

-gray… no era mi intención el ataque iba para el…-dijo Lucy con preocupación

-no te preocupes…-dije mirando a rikuto que aun seguí mirándonos con su molesta sonrisa

-vaya hasta que por fin la captan, si utilizan uno de sus ataques ira dirigido al otro- dijo rikuto mirándonos con su estúpida sonrisa –que molesta sonrisa- pensaba

**NORMAL POV**

Los dos muchos abrieron los ojos al ver lo que eso significaba, si utilizaban sus mejores hechizos herirían al otro de gravedad.

-Bueno ya me canse de mirar tanto y no hacer nada…- dijo rikuto rascándose la cabeza con la mano, -yo mejor me voy- dijo dándose la media vuelta y empezando a alejarse de los dos chicos

-ADONDE CREES QUE VAS?!- grito gray, con su mano tratando de frenar la sangre de su brazo.

-que a dónde voy?- pregunto rikuto – no es de tu incumbencia pero si quieres saber- dijo mostrando otra vez su sonrisa –estaré en las ruinas del castillo- dijo alejándose

-si este hechizo se parece al de Freed, tendrá que haber un requisito pero… no sabemos cuál es… oh bueno yo…-pensaba Lucy –cuál es el requisito?- pregunto Lucy en voz baja que solo logro escuchar gray.

-qué?- pregunto gray, en ese momento gray abrió los ojos como plantos – este hechizo son runas mágicas para salir se necesita un requisito- dijo gray mirando a rikuto –CUAL ES EL REQUISITO?!- grito gray.

Rikuto giro – uno de ustedes tendrá que matar al otro, así podrá salir y el otro morirá aquí- dijo rikuto, se dio media vuelta, siguió caminando ara alejarse de los dos muchachos y desapareció en las profundidades del bosque.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**EN EL BOSQUE**

Gray seguía corriendo –Rikuto seo…-pensó gray con rabia en sus ojos mientras que cada vez se acercaba a las ruinas que había dicho rikuto empezó apretar los puños a tal punto que podían empezar a sangrar.

-juro que te matare- dijo gray, en ese momento evadió un ataque que le iba a dar por la espalda, vio que eran dos magos. Gray dio el bote para atrás y cayó detrás de los dos magos, pero ates de que los dos magos pudieran reaccionar.

-Ice make flechas- dijo gray, haciendo hielo en forma de flechas atacara a los dos magos, uno de ellos las pudo evadir

-Doble onda- grito el mago que pudo evadir haciendo que dos olas de agua chocaran con gray. –Fue sencillo- dijo el mago con una sonrisa en su rostro

-yo no lo creería…- dijo gray detrás del mago, este volteo a ver a gray – maldito mocoso tu…- estaba por golpear a gray y este bloqueo su puño con su mano –Rikuto seo… donde esta?- pregunto gray mirando al mago.

-crees que te lo diré así de fácil- dijo el mago, colocando su otro puño en la mejilla de gray, haciendo que solo volteara la cara ya que no le dolió, el mago sorprendido decidió repetirlo pero gray antes de que él se diera cuenta ya lo tenía cubierto de hielo

-te lo repito donde esta rikuto seo- dijo gray en un tono de ira

-disparo de aire- dijo el otro mago, haciendo que el suelo se fracturara y lanzara rocas por el aire, gray logro evadirlas cayendo al frente de los dos magos.

-Ice Make Unlimited: Danza Caótica Unilateral- dijo gray comienza a crear una serie de armas unidas en una especie de espiral, para después golpear con cada una de ellas sus objetivos. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte y rápida como para herir a sus enemigos.

Ambos magos caen al suelo, gray se acerca a uno de ellos y con su pie empieza a oprimir lentamente el cuello de uno de los magos ahogándolo, -dime por última vez… donde esta rikuto seo?- pregunto gray en un tono amargo y casi mortal

-esta.. Está en las ruinas del castillo- dijo el mago casi ahogado, coloco ambas manos sobre el pie de gray tratando de quitarlo para poder respirar. Gray movió su pie haciendo que la tráquea de aquel mago se rompiera así matándolo, mientras que el otro se haya inconsciente en el piso.

-así que estas hay como dijiste- dijo gray mirando como unas ruinas se asomaban en las profundidades del bosque. –Ahora seré yo quien tenga suerte- dijo gray y empezó a correr.

**EN EL CASTILLO**

-gray fullbuster, Lucy heartfilia, magos poseedores de la fuente de poder mágico más grande jamás vista, ese poder será mío- dijo el mago oculto entre las sombras.

**CONTINUARA…**

**HECHO POR KIDA HORI **


	3. Chapter 3

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE ES DE HIRO MASHIMA**

**RECOMENDACION... MIENTRAS LEAN ESTE FANFIC ESCUCHEN ****IT'S NOT MY TIME DE 3 DOORS DOWN ****PLISSSS**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 3**

**PREVIAMENTE**

-esta.. Está en las ruinas del castillo- dijo el mago casi ahogado, coloco ambas manos sobre el pie de gray tratando de quitarlo para poder respirar. Gray movió su pie haciendo que la tráquea de aquel mago se rompiera así matándolo, mientras que el otro se haya inconsciente en el piso.

-así que estas hay como dijiste- dijo gray mirando como unas ruinas se asomaban en las profundidades del bosque. –Ahora seré yo quien tenga suerte- dijo gray y empezó a correr.

**EN EL CASTILLO**

-gray fullbuster, Lucy heartfilia, magos poseedores de la fuente de poder mágico más grande jamás vista, ese poder será mío- dijo el mago oculto entre las sombras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**EN EL BOSQUE **

-Rikuto Seo- dijo gray con amargura, sus puños se apretaron casi se podia ver que de sus nudillos iba a salir sangre, paro de correr y vio como las ruinas se asoman entre el bosque -juro que te matare- dijo gray con rabia y siguio corriendo.

Mientras corria su mente hacia memoria de como habia conocido a lucy, de como empezo a quererla, como fue su primer beso, cosas asi por el estilo.

Ya en el final del bosque se veia las ruinas del castillo, corrio hacia el cuando dos magos aparecieron.

-vaya vaya vaya que tenemos aca?- dijo uno de los magos con una de sus espadas en mano.

-el famoso gray fullbuster- dijo el otro mago con una sonrisa, -eso quiere decir que nuestra hermosa lucy heartfilia murio- dijo el mago sin quitar su sonrisa.

-quitense de mi camino- dijo gray casi entre dientes. Los magos no lo escucharon y seguian con sus burlas.

-me hubiera gustado saber como besaba esa hermo- fue interrumpido por gray cuando le lanzo un puño a la cara sacando a volar al mago.

-estupido niño- grito el otro mientras se lanzaba atacar al otro con su espada. Gray logro esquivar el ataque, pero el otro por detras lo ataco con un rayo, gray grito mientras era electrocutado y los dos magos seguian con su risa -asi es fullbuster me hubiera gustado besar la boca de esa chica- dijo el mago del rayo mientras limpia la sangre de su boca.

-que estupido eres niñito te lanzaste a la boca del lobo solo por vengar a la chica hermosa- dijo el otro mago mientras veia como gray segui siendo electrocutado.

El mago del rayo hizo desaparecer su rayo y gray callo al piso hechando humo de su cuerpo.

-fue bastante sencillo- dijo el mago de la espada mientras colocaba su espada en la nuca de gray. - que dira el jefe si matamos a su juguete?- pregunto el mago de la espada, mientras con el filo de su espada empezaba hacer presion en la nuca de gray.

-creo que nada, igual nisiquiera pudo defender a la chica del capitan Rikuto, el es solo un estorbo- dijo el mago del rayo mientras su mirada se enfocaba solo en gray.

**FLASHBACK (mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo atras) **

Se encontraba un chico de cabellera azul oscuro mirando despreocupadamente el tablero de misiones en el gremio.

-porque sera que ningun trabajo es sencillo- dijo el peli azul con un gran suspiro de salio de su boca. -gray-sama porque se ve tan desanimado el dia de hoy?- pregunto una chica peliazul acercandose al chico.

-ah... Hola juvia... Es que no encuentro ningun trabajo interesante- dijo rascandose la nuca.

-juvia...juvia pi-piensa que usted y juvia deberian hacer una mision jun-juntos- dijo la peliazul con un rubor en las mejillas.

-si por que no? Nunca hacemos misiones juntos- dijo gray mirando el tablero de misones sin percatarse del rubor de la chica.

-lo-lo-lo dice enserio? Gray-sama?...ju-juvia seria tan feliz- dijo con un rubor mas marcado en sus mejillas.

-si igual tu magia es el agua y yo el hielo nuestras magias son compatibles no?- dijo el chico mientras buscaba una mision para ambos

-com-com-co-compatibles- dijo la chica con la cara roja como un tomate. -luego gray-sama se enamorara perdidamente de juvia, juvia sera tan feliz junto a gray-sama. Gray-sama le pedira matrimonio a juvia, juvia se carasa con el y tendran muchos hijos- pensaba la chica mientras gray la miraba algo extrañado.

-oe juvia creo que encontre la mision- dijo gray mientras señalaba una mision, pero la chica seguia en sus pensamientos

-GRAY!- grito la albina de pelo blanco, ojos azules y una coleta que sujetaba su flequiyo detras de la barra -te le declaraste a juvia?- dijo la chica detras de la barra.

-QUE?!- grito gray un tanto rojo en sus mejillas, -pero que demo- iba a gritar cuando un hombre un tanto mayor lo interrumpio -GRAY YA ERA HORA!- grito el hombre mayor

-NO YO NO- grito gray pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por un peliblanco macancan -ESO ES DE HOMBRES!- grito el peliblanco parandose, pero sin percatarse que cuando se paro lanzo un tarro de cerbeza por los aires callendole a un pelirosa que apenas habia llegado al gremio.

-QUIEN DEMONIOS IZO ESO!- grito el pelirosa mientras emanaba fuego de su cuerpo -fuiste tu cubito de hielo?- dijo el pelirosa mirando al peliazul.

-como me digiste cabeza de cerilla- dijo gray mirando al pelirosa.

-FUISTE TU!- el pelirosa se lanzo a pegarle a gray pero esto lo esquivo y el puño del pelirosa cubierto de llamas le pego a un hombre de cabellera negra larga, sacandolo a volar.

-oi... Creo que ahora metieron a Gazille a la pelea- dijo la peliblanca detras de la barra.

-QUIEN DE USTEDES CULICAGADOS ME GOLPEO?!- grito el pelinegro con furia. El pelirosa solo estayo en risa.

-fuiste tu cerebro de carbon?!- mira gazille al pelirosa que solo se reia.

-gazille eres un debilichu como es posible que te haya vencido tan rapido- dijo el pelirosa entre risas

-ara ara, ahora si se armo la grande-dijo la alvina detras de la barra.

Empezo la pelea tipica de todos en la cual medio gremio estaba metido. Depronto una sombra gigantesca piso a los 3 chicos que habian empezado la pelea.

-MOCOSOS INSENSATOS!- grito la sombra, -ahora por su culpa miren como esta mi gremio- dijo la sombra con llanto en sus ojos

-Maestro...-dijo el pelirosa debajo del pie de la sombra -no...respiro- dijo el pelirosa mientras trataba de salir debajo del pie de la sombra.

La sombra empezo a volverse pequeña y aparece un hombre algo mayor calvo. -miren lo que le hicieron a mi gremio- dijo el hombre saltando y callendo en un barril de cerveza.

Los 3 muchachos se pararon -ahora les descontare esto de sus billeteras- dijo el anciano, los chicos quedaron paralisados.

-si vez por tu culpa cabeza de antorcha- grito gazille, el pelirosa lo miro con ira, juntaron sus frentes y parecia que saliera una chispa de sus ojos.

Gray empezo alejarse de los dos y se dirigio hacia la barra donde se encontraba la albina y el anciano.

-mira, me podrias decir mas o menos de que trata la mision de los bandidos de la ciudad de- fue interrumpido por la alvina.

-vas a ir a esa mision con juvia?- pregunto la alvina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Provocando un rubor en el chico.

-esto... Si- dijo gray mirando para otro lado para ocultar su rubor.

-hablando de juvia... Donde esta?- pregunto el anciano, mirando para todas partes cuando dibisa a juvia todabia imaginando su fututro con gray

-juvia!- grita gray y esto hace que llege juvia al lado de el en un siantamen.

-gray-sama llamo a juvia?- dijo juvia con sonrojo en sus mejillas y corazones en sus ojos.

-esto juvia... El maestro te necesita- dijo gray rascandose la cabeza mientras miraba a otro lado para disimular su sonrojo.

-juvia tu y gazille van a ir a una mision- dijo el maestro, gray miro al maestro.

-pe-pero juvia iba a ir con gray-sama- dijo juvia con algo de tristeza.

-no te preocupes juvia sera para despues- dijo gray ya calmando su sonrojo.

-ah ibas a ir con juvia?- dijo el anciano

-si...- dijo gray mirando al maestro haber que tramaba, en eso se acerca mira al maestro y empieza a susurrale al oido del maestro, -oh entiendo...- dijo el maestro, gray lo miro pero no entendia de que estaban hablando. -ok ok felicidades gray por declararte a juvia- dijo el maestro con algo de rubor y una sonrisa picara.

-QUE?!- grito gray sin percatarse que juvia volvia a su cine mental. -yo yo yo yo no ise eso!- grito gray. -entonces porque te pones rojo- dijo mira con una sonrisa picara.

-yo no estoy rojo- dijo gray sintiendo como su sangre subia a la cabeza. - no importa gray ya todos lo sabemos- dijo mira. -esto es por tu culpa- dijo gray mirando a mira con rabia -gray...-dijo la albina aun con su sonrisa.-que?- pregunto gray. -tu ropa- dijo mira.

Pues si gray se habia despojado de sus ropas inconcientementen, -QUE?! CUANDO?!- grito gray mirando que solo estaba en boxers. El maestro suspiro, -Gazille, ven- dijo el maestro el pelinegro volteo a mirar a su maestro separandose del pelirosa empezo a caminar.

-que ocurre viejo?- dijo gazille, -tu y juvia iran a una mision- dijo el maestro. -siganme los dos- dijo el maestro caminando a lo que era su oficina.

-vaya gray no podras ir a una mision con juvia- dijo mira con tristeza. -bueno no importa mira...igual dime de que trata esa mision- dijo gray recostandose en la barra.

-ok gray- dijo mira, -mira la mision trata de acabar con unos vandidos, tienes que ir al pueblo de Chigow, hay te encontraras con los clientes ellos te diran mas sobre la mision si quieres te hago una reservacion en el hotel del pueblo y- fue interrumpida por el pelirosa.

-hey cubito de hielo ven y pelea conmigo- dijo el pelirosa acercandose a gray. - bueno mira gracias pero no hay necesidad del hotel no demorare mucho- dijo gray caminando hacia la puerta.

-hey cerebro congelado adonde crees que vas?- dijo el pelirosa, - voy a una mision natsu- dijo el peliazul caminando hacia la puerta haciendo un saludo de despedida con la mano.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-lucy...-dijo gray aun tumbado en el piso, -Aoi mira al parece el fullbuster sigue vivo- dijo el mago del rayo.

-pues terminemos con esto de una vez por todas- dijo el mago de la espada, cogio su espada con ambas manos, subio la espada hasta sus ojos y con fuerza movio la espada para que atravesara la nuca del chico.

Continuara...

**Espero les guste, tenia un bloqueo mental no sabia que escribir jejeje disfruten! Jujuju **

**Adios **


	4. Chapter 4

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PRETENECE ES DE HIRO MASHINA**

**RECOMENDACIÓN… MIENTRS LEAN ESTE FANFIC ESCUCHEN I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU DE THREE DAYS GRAVE…PLISSSS!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 4**

**PREVIAMENTE**

-Lucy…- dijo gray aun tumbado en el piso, -Aoi mira al parecer el fullbuster aún sigue vivo- dijo el mago del rayo.

-pues terminemos con esto de una vez por todas- dijo el mago de la espada, cogió su espada con ambas manos, subió la espada hasta los ojos y con fuerza movió la espada para que atravesara la nuca del chico.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**EN EL BOSQUE**

-no…- dijo gray entre susurros, mientras que la espada caía en su nuca, a centímetros de que la nuca atravesar su nuca, gray con su mano la freno cogiéndola por el filo.

-eh dicho que no!- dijo gray, haciendo la espada se rompiera en partes pequeñas los otros magos retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos.

Gray se empezó a parar, de su cuerpo empezó a emanar cierta energía mágica de color azul, sus heridas empezaban a cerrarse y sacando humo de estas.

**GRAY POV**

-así que esta la clase de magia que están buscando estos tipos- pensé, mientras veía como las heridas de mi mano, con la que había cogido la espada empezaron a cerrarse solas.-ahora si sabrán lo que es enfrentar a Gray Fullbuster- dije mientras de mi cara salía una sonrisa sádica.

Los magos tenían la cara pálida, sus ojos están abiertos como platos, empezaron a sudar frio y sus cabellos se movían por la gran presión de energía que emanaba mi cuerpo.

-y bien, me van atacar?- pregunte de forma burlona mientras no quitaba mi sonrisa de la cara, -este poder era magnifico, nadie podría vencerme y podría vengar a Lucy-pensé.

**NORMAL POV**

Los dos magos miraron a gray y luego se miraron ellos sonrieron. Volvieron a mirar a Gray y se lanzaron a atacarlo, uno por delante y otro por detrás, gray rápidamente esquivo su ataque y mientras el mago de la espada estaba cortando a su compañero el otro le daba una descarga eléctrica que iba hacia gray.

-maldito mocoso tu- dijo el mago del rayo mirando a gray quien seguía con su sonrisa sádica, en eso gray escapo de su vista y apareció atrás del mago del rayo. –No debiste subestimarme- dijo gray, mientras le daba un puño en la cara del mago del rayo sacando a volar.

El otro mago mientras tanto iba a atacar con su espada pero gray lo freno con su mano, -despídete de este mundo- dijo gray mirando a los ojos del mago de la espada, gray simplemente parpadeo y sus ojos se tornaron de un color azul muy claro y el otro se tornó de un color rojo.

Ante el movimiento de gray el mago de la espada el mago se congelo todo su cuerpo y quedo como una estatua de hielo, gray simplemente la golpeo y esta se rompió en pequeños pedazos

-AOI!- grito el otro mago mientras se empezaba a parar –tu maldit- no pudo terminar su frase porque el mago del hielo estaba parado al frente de el con la misma sonrisa sádica que antes tenía.

-ahora podre vengar a Lucy- dijo gray con rabia y amargura. El mago del rayo trago saliva forzosamente. –yo…yo no yo no quise que esto pasara- dijo el mago del rayo con pánico.-lastima- dijo gray, dio media vuelta sobre su eje y empezó a caminar.

**MAGO DEL RAYO POV**

-maldito mocoso...-pense, mientras se alejaba gray, empece a caminar detras de gray antes de que pudiera atacar gray ya no estaba delante mio.

-ibas atacarme- dijo gray detras de mi, trage saliva, luego un dolor muy pulsante salia de mi abdomen. Mire y hay estaba una espada de hielo atravesandome, -cuando...-dije pero senti como la espada dejaba mi cuerpo y un grito de dolor salia de mi boca.

-que lastima- dijo gray mientras yo caia al piso escupiendo sangre. -ahora me tendre que ir- dijo gray mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las ruinas.

-ten-tengo que detenerlo- pense mientras trataba de poner de pie, lance un rayo para atacarlo pero gray lo pudo desviar con su espada de hielo.

-no...no te dejare- dije y escupi algo de sangre. Ya de pie y empece a caminar hacia el. Gray me volteo a mirar -que resistente eres- dijo y yo trage saliva, sus ojos solo salia deseo de matar.

**NORMAL POV**

Gray empezo a caminar hacia el mago del rayo, Este lanzo un rayo y gray lo evadio el rayo y segia acercando. -maldito seas gray fullbuster- penso el mago del rayo mientras caia una gota de sudor por su cien.

Gray en un movimiento rapido aparecio al frente del mago del rayo dandole un puño en la boca del estomago, el piso se fractura por la fuerza empleada en el puño, el mago del rayo grita de dolor mientras unas gotas de sangre salen de su boca.

-ahora es mi turno de hacerte sufrir- dijo gray con ira y su sonrisa sadica. -este tipo ya no es el mismo- penso el mago del rayo mientras sentia como todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

Gray miro al mago del rayo a los ojos y este a los ojos de gray que seguian uno azul claro y el otro rojo. -dolor- dijo gray.

**DENTRO DE LA CABEZA DEL MAGO DEL RAYO**

En un espacio negro se encontraba el mago del rayo acostado en el piso negro. Este se levanta con dificultad y con la mirada busca a gray -DONDE ESTAS?!- grito el mago del rayo hasta que sintio una punzada en el abdomen, el mago del rayo miro su abdomen de donde probenia el dolor y empezo a ver que sangre salia de su herida.

-GRAY FULLBUSTER! APARECE MALDITO BASTARDO!- grito el mago del rayo mientras seguia saliendo sangre de su herida. Trato de parar la hemorragia pero esta salia a borbotones, miro una de sus manos y vio como una linea aparecia en su mano de esta empezo a salir mas sangre.

-pero que?...-dijo el mago del rayo tratando de frenar sangre de ambas heridas, -DONDE ESTAS! PELEA COBARDE!- grito el mago del rayo. El mago se paro con dificultad y empezo a caminar. Estaba empezando a caminar hasta que su pierna derecha emitio un sonido, el mago del rayo callo al piso gritando de dolor. -MALDITO SEAS FULLBUSTER! ME ROMPISTE LA PIERNA!- grito el mago mientras el dolor aumentaba.

El mago con dolor en el abdomen, en la mano y en su pierna trataba de ponerse nuevamente enpie y sintio como una gota caia en su mano cortada, -agua?- dijo el mago mirando la gota en su mano. La gota se torno de un color rojo y esta empezo a quemarlo, -pero que demonios?!- grito el mago del rayo tratando de quitarse la gota roja con la camisa, la camisa empezo a quemarse junto con el mago.

El mago gritaba de dolor al ver como su cuerpo empezaba a chamuscarse.

**EN EL BOSQUE **

Gray observaba como el mago estaba palido mirandolo a los ojos, gray also la mirada y sonrio sadicamente -espero estes disfrutando de mi ilusion- dijo gray, se aparto del mago del rayo y empezo a caminar hacia las ruinas del castillo. Mientras iba caminando a lo lejos se veia como el mago del rayo empezaba a quemarse.

-odio ese olor a carne quemada- dijo con repugnancia pero su sonrisa no se quito.

Cuando gray ya estaba en las puertas del castillo, su sonrisa seguia en su cara, abrio las puertas.

-miren al parecer Aoi y Kenyi, no pudieron parar al fullbuster- dijo unos de los 10 magos que estaban hay parados mirando a gray.

-sera mejor que nosotros hagamos el trabajo sucio de esos dos- dijo otro mago con una sonrisa.

-quita esa maldita sonrisa niñito...el que esta en desventaja eres tu- dijo otro mago con rabia al ver a gray con su sonrisa

-somos 10 contra uno, antes fue facil ahora no lo sera- dijo otro mago sacando una llama morada de su mano y con una sonrisa

-ahora el capitan Rikuto nos agradecera quitarte de su camino- dijo otro mago diferente.

La expresion de gray cambio dastricamente, su sonrisa desaparecio y su ceño se fruncio su manos se volvieron puños -dijiste Rikuto?- dijo gray levantando una ceja y con un tono de intriga. –si- dijo el mago que dijo el nombre de rikuto.

-donde esta?- pregunto gray de la misma forma que antes, -para que quieres saber si vas a morir aca!- dijo el mago lanzandose atacar a gray con una llama morada en su mano. Gray lo cogio por el cuello y lo alzo haciendo que sus pies no tocaran el piso.

Gray apreto mas la garganta del mago, este empezo ahogarse y con un sonido que emano del mago estrangulado, gray lo mato rompiendo su traquea y lanzando contra una columna.

Los otros nueve magos al ver que gray fullbuster habia matado a su compañero se lanzaron atacar pero gray los miro con ira -fuego- dijo gray y los 9 magos empezaron a emanar una llama negra por todo su cuerpo quemandolos. Los magos gritaban mientras su carne empezaba a quemarse hasta quedar en cenizas l cual fue bastante rápido.

-vaya asi que tu fuiste el que quedaste- dijo una voz oculta entre las sombras. Gray volteo a mirar donde provenia la voz. -se que estas hay Rikuto Seo- dijo gray con ira.

De las sombras salio un hombre con una capucha que solo dejaba ver su sonrisa diabolica. -que paso con la bella lucy?- pregunto el hombre con su sonrisa aun. -que te importa!- dijo gray en un tono amargo y rabia.

-pero no te tienes que poner tan enojado mi querido gray- dijo rikuto acercandose a gray. -nunca pense que fueras tu el que iba a matar a lucy- dijo rikuto pasando una mano para rascarse la cabeza por enzima de la capa. -bueno que mas da!- dijo rikuto -ahora sigues tu- dijo señalando a gray.

**CONTINUARA **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::**

**O.o empieza el enfrentamiento entre rikuto y gray! Jejejeje gray es muy sadico. **

**Que paso con natsu, erza, wendy, happy y charle?**

**Se podran a jugar poxer gray y rikuto? **

**Espero les haya gustado, no se les olvide dejar comentarios, sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar y bueno tambien unos amigos que estan leyendo la historia y me estan amenazando para que la continue -.-U **

**Blanca: y bien ya estas escribiendo el otro?**

**Kida: pero... Acabe de escribir este! **

**Blanca: no importa... Quiero que sigas con el otro **

**Kida: pero pero... -.-U puedo descanzar un poquito? **

**Cristian: No... Continuas o sino...**

**Kida: o sino que? **

**Cristian: aparecera tu perro calvo**

**Kida: o.O ok... Ya continuo **

**Blanca: Frescos nosotros aqui la estamos presionando**

**-atando a kida en un silla- **

**Cristian: escribiras la historia hasta que te sangren los dedos buajajajaja **

**Kida: ayudenmeeeeee! **

**Blanca: tapale al boca! **

**Cristian: listo! - le coloca una media en la boca **

**Kida: ahyekda auhgislisjo**

**Blanca y cristian: adios! **

**HECHO POR KIDA HORI**


	5. Chapter 5

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PRETENECE ES DE HIRO MASHINA PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ ES MIA **

**RECOMENDACIÓN… MIENTRS LEAN ESTE FANFIC ESCUCHUEN BE AS ONE DE W-INDS… PLISSSS!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 5**

**PREVIAMENTE**

-vaya así que tú fuiste el que quedaste- dijo una voz oculta entre las sombras. Gray volteo a mirar donde provenía la voz. -sé que estas hay Rikuto Seo- dijo gray con ira.

De las sombras salió un hombre con una capucha que solo dejaba ver su sonrisa diabólica. -que paso con la bella Lucy?- pregunto el hombre con su sonrisa aun. -que te importa!- dijo gray en un tono amargo y rabia.

-pero no te tienes que poner tan enojado mi querido gray- dijo Rikuto acercándose a gray. -nunca pensé que fueras tú el que iba a matar a Lucy- dijo Rikuto pasando una mano para rascarse la cabeza por encima de la capa. -bueno que más da!- dijo rikuto -ahora sigues tu- dijo señalando a gray.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::;::;;;;;;;

- bueno mi querido gray tu poder va ser mío y tu querida Lucy morirá por nada- dijo Rikuto con su sonrisa diabólica, gray solo apretó sus puños con más fuerza, sin más el mago del hielo corrió hacia Rikuto dándole un puño en la cara que lo saco volando.

**FLASHBACK (HORAS ANTES DE QUE LUCY MURIERA)**

**NORMAL POV**

En unas runas mágicas se encontraban gray y Lucy.

-qué?- pregunto gray, en ese momento gray abrió los ojos como plantos – este hechizo son runas mágicas para salir se necesita un requisito- dijo gray mirando a rikuto –CUAL ES EL REQUISITO?!- grito gray.

Rikuto giro – uno de ustedes tendrá que matar al otro, así podrá salir y el otro morirá aquí- dijo rikuto, se dio media vuelta, siguió caminando para alejarse de los dos muchachos y desapareció en las profundidades del bosque.

-_uno de nosotros tendrá que morir_- pensó Lucy bajando la mirada al piso y apretando los puños con fuerza, -_me-me niego a que le pase al a gray_- pensó Lucy mientras empezaban a salir lagrimas por sus ojos.

Gray volteo a mirar a Lucy y vio como unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, él se acercó y con su mano cogió el mentón de la chica para que la pudiera ver a los ojos –No te preocupes encontraremos la manera de salir de acá- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, Lucy le regalo una sonrisa y asistió con la cabeza, mientras gray le quitaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-gray..- dijo Lucy mirando a las runas –como saldremos de acá?- pregunto Lucy alejándose de gray para acercar a las runas. –No lo sé pero encontraremos la manera de hacerlo- dijo gray abrazándola por la espalda –yo no dejare que nada te pase- dijo gray colocando su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

-si solo estuvieran Levy o Fred para que nos ayudaran…-dijo Lucy mirando al chico, estaban a escasos centímetros el uno al otro, gray la miro y sentían la respiración el uno del otro. Duraron así por lo menos unos 15 segundos hasta que gray se acercó y la beso.

**GRAY POV **

_Lucy sé que encontraremos la manera de salir de acá y no dejare que nadie te toque_. –Pensé mientras besaba a la chica que amaba con ternura y amor dado en ese beso_.- No permitiré que algo malo te vuelva a pasar, te lo prometo_- pensé, mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cintura, acercándola más a mí.

Me aleje de ella un poco solo por falta de aire, ella seguía con los ojos de cerrados y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. –Lucy…-dije mientras con una de mis manos le quitaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas. –te prometo que nadie ni nada me alejara de ti- dije colocando mi frente en su frente para estar más cerca –te lo prometo- le susurre mientras cerraba mis ojos.

**LUCY POV **

_Gray me decía que ibas a salir de antes de que me besara, pero sabía que no podríamos necesitábamos la ayuda de Levy o Freed que no se encontraban o matarnos el uno al otro_- pensé mientras besaba a gray. –_la única manera de salir es matando a gray… pero yo no quiero herir a gray, yo no quiero que le pasara nada malo y sabía que él no sería capaz de matarme, la única solución es…yo me tengo que matar_- pensé mientras el colocaba sus brazos rodeando mi cintura –_perdóname gray pero yo seré la que muera acá_- pensé, nos alejamos un poco pero yo continuaba con mis ojos cerrados, sentí como unas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Escuche como dijo mi nombre y su mano me quitaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas, -te prometo que nadie ni nada me alejara de ti- dijo gray colocando su frente contra la mía, luego en casi un su susurro- te lo prometo- me dijo. –_La única persona que te alejara de mí, seré yo_- pensé y pase mis brazos por su espalda simulando un abrazo.

**NORMAL POV**

Los dos estaban abrazados pero en las manos de la chica apareció una espada, -_tú serás el que viva_- pensó Lucy mientras sujetaba la espada con más fuerza, -perdóname gray- dijo Lucy, gray abrió los ojos y la chica lo estaba mirando a los ojos con tristeza.

-de que hablas?-pregunto gray, en ese momento la espada que tenía Lucy en sus manos se movió y se atravesó en el cuerpo de la chica, Lucy cayó al piso y empezó a sangrar. –LUCY!- grito gray –PERO QUE DEMONIOS! LUCY! PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!- gritaba gray mientras se agachaba para ver a Lucy –estas sangrando- dijo gray mirando la herida de Lucy.

-Gray uno de los dos tenía que morir y bueno… fui yo- dijo Lucy fingiendo una sonrisa triste, -no Lucy ninguno de los dos podía morir- dijo gray mirando a Lucy a los ojos, en ese momento Lucy tocio algo de sangre –gray…- dijo Lucy mirando a gray, -pro… prométeme… que cuidaras a los otros- dijo Lucy colocando sus manos en el mango de la espada, -Lucy… porque me hablas como si fueras a morir… tu no vas a morir…-dijo gray en un tono triste y mientras empezaban a verse cristalinos sus ojos.

-no…no me vayas a dejar Lucy…-dijo gray bajando su mirada mientras su cabello le tapa la vista, Lucy lo miro con algo de tristeza y coloco una mano en la mejilla del chico –gray sabía que tu no me ibas a matar y…- fue interrumpida por gray que la callo con su boca, Lucy abrió los ojos y vio como por los ojos de gray caían unas lágrimas, gray dejo el beso –porque?... yo… dije que te protegería y… y… tú me haces esto…- dijo gray mirándola con tristeza mientras sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. –esto…esto es mi culpa yo debía ser el que mu…-decía gray hasta que la mano de Lucy que tenía en su mejilla paso a su boca callándolo –ni se te ocurra decir que tú eras el que tenía que morir…porque yo… yo no lo podría permitir- dijo Lucy mientras corriendo unas lágrimas por sus ojos –si llegas a decir eso… yo nunca te lo perdonare… yo me clave la espada solo para que sobrevivieras… no quiero que mueras…-dijo Lucy y acto seguido coloco ambas manos en su cara y empezó a llorar con más intensidad –yo lo hice fue para protegerte – dijo Lucy entre sollozos.

Gray la iba abrazar pero la espada clavada en el abdomen de la chica no lo dejaba. –Lucy…- fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba la espada. Lucy coloco ambas manos devuelta al mango de la espada. –que pretendes hacer?- pregunto gray colocando sus manos sobre las de lucy y mirándola a los ojos. Lucy simplemente lo miro sonrió y quito sus manos del mango de la espada para colocarlas sobre las de gray, gray la mira algo extrañado porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Lucy aprieta sus manos y hace que salga la espada de su abdomen, Lucy saca un grito de dolor. Gray impactado suelta la espada y agarra a Lucy por los hombros –LUCY! PORQUE HACES ESTO?! ACASO QUIERES MORIR!- gritaba gray desesperado, sabía que si Lucy se quedaba con la espada en su abdomen mientras llegaba ayuda ella podía sobrevivir pero ella hizo que sus manos cogieran la espada que saco del abdomen para matarla.

-gray… así podrás salir de acá- dijo Lucy mientras sentía un dolor pulsante empezaba a brotar sangre exageradamente, miro su herida y vio que era más grande de lo que pensaba, -gray prométeme…prométeme que los cuidaras… a todos!- dijo Lucy mirando a gray, el mago del hielo solo asistió y cogió entre sus manos la cara de Lucy y le dio un beso en los labios. –Te lo prometo- dijo gray con un tono de tristeza.

Lucy solo sonrió y empezó a toser sangre, -Lucy será mejor que te recuestes mientras trato de frenar la hemorragia- dijo gray tratando de sentarla, Lucy coloco sus manos en el cuello de gray y lo acerco para susurrarle al oído, -te amo…- dijo Lucy, se separó un poco y lo beso tiernamente, después del beso Lucy se acostó en el piso.

**GRAY POV **

_Lucy… no podía verla así, ella me protegió para que pudiera salir de acá… lo único que queda es que Wendy llegue y la logre salvar_- pensé mientras miraba la herida de Lucy. –gray… tu…tú me amas?- pregunto Lucy, yo la mire y sonríe –eso no se pregunta, te amo desde el día en que te conocí como eras realmente- dije. -_Me enamore de ella después de aquella misión de los bandidos en el pueblo de Chigow donde conocí a Lucy_- pensé mientras me acercaba a ella para depositar un beso en su frente.

**LUCY POV **

Gray me dio un beso en la frente, yo como una tonta sonríe por el gesto, -_amaba a gray pero me enamore de él hace ya un tiempo._ –pensé mientras salía una sonrisa traviesa de mi boca. Sentí como una punzada apareció en mi abdomen mire a gray y el coloco sus manos en mi herida, desvíe la mirada –_realmente tengo miedo… ya había muerto 2 veces siempre me revivían pero no le veía ningún problema a morir, pero hora era diferente había solo una cosa o mejor dicho solo una persona que hacía que yo anhelara para quedarme acá y esa persona era gray, no quería irme de este mundo pero tampoco podía dejar que gray se fuera, era el o yo y pues yo ya sabía que era morir así que mejor yo me iría de este mundo_- pensé

-Lucy…porque tu…porque no me dejaste a mi solucionar este problema…- dijo gray triste mientras mira mi herida. Yo lo mire y sonreí –porque sabía que no me ibas a dejar hacerlo- dije mientras miraba a gray.

**GRAY POV **

_-Sabia la situación en la que estaba Lucy, pero sus palabras eran ciertas yo no iba a dejar que ella hiciera eso, pero no quería perderla, no de nuevo_- pensé, mire para ver cómo se encontraba y ella estaba empezando a ponerse un tanto morada, mire su herida y estaba sangrando mucho tragedia saliva y volví mi mirada a la herida.

**LUCY POV **

_-Sabía que esta iba hacer una muerte dolorosa, no por la pérdida de sangre si no porque iba a doler el despedirme de la persona que amo_- pensé mientras sentía como empezaba a sentir un ardor en mi abdomen.

Mire a gray que seguía mirando mi herida, puse mi mano sobre la suya el me volteo a mirarme - _su mirada esta triste, no me gustaba verlo así y saber que él está así por mi culpa, yo... bueno me siento miserable y saber ye esta así es por mi culpa..._- pensé mientras el seguí mirando me así, coloque mi mano en su cara y le sonríe. - ahora es el turno de un vivas por los dos- le dije y respire hondo en ese momento sentí una pulsada en el abdomen.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

**Kida: Hola muchachos espero que les hay gustado y...**

**Blanca: que acaso no vas a continuar?**

**Kida: etto... yo...**

**Blanca: continua... vas te vale que no dejes ese capítulo tan cortico... **

**Kida: pero...pero yo... tengo que estudiar...**

**Blanca: NO!**

**-kida da unos cuantos pasos atrás asustada ya que de blanca salía un aura asesina-**

**Kida: etto yo... -blanca la mira con el aura asesina- ta-ta bien... yo solo quiero vivir - dijo mientras salían lágrimas por sus ojos **

**Blanca: bueno queridos lectores para la siguiente pregunta escuchen**

**ONE TRACK MIND de PAPA ROACH**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

**NORMAL POV**

Rikuto se estrella contra una columna. -_maldición yo no pensaba que ese poder era tan gran..._- pensó rikuto tragando saliva forzosamente, se paró coloco una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza y sintió como un poco de sangre corría por su cabeza, abrió los ojos como platos.

-que paso? Rikuto, te dio miedo- dijo gray con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara. Rikuto bajo la mano y limpio la sangre con el pantalón, -por favor gray no me hagas reír ese es todo tu poder?- dijo rikuto mirándolo.

Gray apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño -ven no te quieres divertir? Para que malgastar mi energía en un ser tan repugnante como tú- dijo gray sacando un tono burlón.

Rikuto gruño y apretó sus puños -mire quien lo dice... tu eres un ser patético no pudiste proteger a tu amada y estas aquí pavoneando un poder que nunca fue tuyo- dijo rikuto señalando lo con su dedo índice, - eres patético gray fullbuster-dijo rikuto.

-_maldito le voy hacer pagar lo que le hizo a Lucy_- pensó gray. -ice Maker lanzas- dijo gray estrellando su puño sobre la mano, en eso las lanzas de hielo se lanzan contra rikuto provocando que este gripe de dolor

-_maldito niño...-_ pensó rikuto mientras se estrellaba contra otra columna, rikuto se paró y de su capa saco una espada un tanto grande, corrió hacia gray y movió su espada. Gray pudo esquivar el ataque dando un salto para atrás pero la espada empezó a brillar, gray miro a rikuto y este sonrió mientras movía su espada para darle a gray. Gray seguía esquivando su espada –onda expansiva- dijo rikuto, la espada brillo con más intensidad y movió su espada para darle a gray, gray esquivo nuevamente pero sin siquiera tocara a gray se hizo un corte en su hombro derecho como si la espada lo hubiera cortado.

-_pero qué demonios-_pensó gray mientras daba un salto atrás y miraba su hombro. –no te sorprendas tanto fullbuster esa es mi magia- dijo rikuto –onda explosiva- dijo rikuto nuevamente, movió su espada y salió una onda que le dio a gray. Gray grito de dolor mientras salía volando para luego estrellarse contra una pared que por la fuerza del ataque la atravesó.

Rikuto corrió a donde callo gray, lo vio y sonrió, gray se encontraba en el piso fracturado por el ataque, gray trato de pararse y vio a rikuto -lanser cubileos- dijo rikuto, la espada se estiro para alcanzar atravesar el cuerpo de gray, pero este logro evadirlo. –muy bien niñito pero no es suficiente- dijo rikuto mientras la espada seguía a gray. –_Esto no es bueno- _pensó gray mientras corría para escapar de la espada que lo empezaba a seguir.

-porque huyes niñito?, acaso no querías vengar a la hermosa Lucy?- pregunto rikuto en un tono algo burlón. Gray seguía corriendo por la habitación y cuando se iba a estrellar contra la pared dio el bote para atrás y la espada se clavó en la pared. Gray cayó al suelo parado y volteo a ver a rikuto, -yo no necesito huir de una persona como usted- dijo gray mirando a rikuto a los ojos.

Rikuto movió su espada y esta se encogió a su estado normal. –nada mal para un niñito pero será que puedes con mi poder?- pregunto rikuto, de su cuerpo empezó a brillar unas letras antiguas –_y ahora que está haciendo?- _pensó gray mientras veía como rikuto empezaba a transformarse en una criatura demoniaca.

La capa de rikuto empezó a romperse, en la cabeza le salían unos cuernos largos de color café claro, de su boca salían 4 colmillos gigantescos, su cuerpo se tornó de un color rojizo, su masa muscular aumento exageradamente haciéndolo crecer unos 2 metros de estatura, sus piernas se volvieron pesuñas, le salieron unas alas de demonio rojos grandes. Sus ojos eran rojos igual que su piel. Sus manos eran más grandes con unas uñas largas y sucias. –_pero... qué demonios- _pensó gray atónito al ver la trasformación de rikuto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y siento como una gota de sudor bajaba por su cien.

-no me digas que mi aspecto te da miedo- dijo rikuto en un tono burlón, gray trago saliva y miro los ojos de rikuto. Rikuto movió su brazo y estrello su puño contra gray aplastándolo contra el piso. – Este es el fin de gray fullbuster- dijo riendo mientras seguía con su puño contra el suelo.

Rikuto abrió los ojos y miro a su puño en el piso, en un movimiento gray cogió el puño de rikuto y lo levanto, gray giro con el puño de rikuto y lo lanzo contra una pared que por la fuerza con la que lo lanzo atravesó la pared. –NO ME SUBESTIMES RIKUTO!- grito gray dejando notar algunas heridas en su cuerpo pero nada fuera de lo normal exceptuando sus ojos que seguían siendo uno azul y el otro rojo.

-_cómo es posible? Nadie antes había sobrevivido a mi transformación…- _pensó rikuto –_definitivamente ese poder va hacer mío- _pensó rikuto parándose y corriendo hacia donde gray, -MUERE FULLBUSTER GRAY!- grito rikuto –llamas del purgatorio- dijo rikuto en eso aparecieron unas llamas verdes en su mano en forma de puño. Lanzo su puño y gray lo bloqueo con una mano. –Yo no seré el que muera acá…serás tu- dijo gray mirando a rikuto a los ojos.

Rikuto cerró los ojos para que gray no lo volviera una estatua de hielo y retrocedió unos pasos –yo no moriré niñito, aunque no vea no significa que este en desventaja- dijo rikuto aun con los ojos cerrados, gray levanto una ceja y siguió mirándolo –como tú quieras igual quiero divertirme un poco ahora- dijo gray esbozando una sonrisa, -ice maker Unlimited: Danza Caótica Unilateral- dijo gray estrellando su puño sobre su palma, aparecieron un sinfín de espadas y se lanzaron contra rikuto.

Rikuto logro esquivar algunas pero otras lo cortaron provocando que gritara de dolor. Gray corrió a donde iba a caer rikuto y antes de que callera le lanzo una patada para que esta cayera con más fuerza al piso. Rikuto nuevamente grito de dolor pero esta vez gray le dio en la boca del estómago, rikuto escupió algo de sangre mientras caía al suelo.

Rikuto cayó al suelo y gray salto enzima de él, -ice maker cold excalibur – dijo gray haciendo que apareciera una espada grande –ahora es tu turno de morir- dijo gray, movió su espada para que atravesara a rikuto. –mil hojas pulsantes- susurro rikuto, de su cuerpo salieron como unas púas cortando a gray, este salto a un lado pero ya estaba todo cortado.

-morir? No me hagas reír…yo no moriré por un estúpido niñito- dijo rikuto parándose aun con los ojos cerrados. Rikuto corrió a donde se encontraba gray –espada zinjok- dijo rikuto, de su codo empezó a salir una espada, rikuto la saco y empezó a moverla para atacar a gray, gray la evadía pero pasaba lo mismo como con la otra; a pesar de que no lo tocaba una onda chocaba con gray y lo cortaba.

En un momento rikuto extendió sus alas y empezó a volar, gray lo seguía con los ojos pero rikuto no lo miraba. Gray miro un montículo en el piso de escombros y corrió hacia ellos, rikuto empezó a seguirlo mientras volaba, gray llego al montículo y lo utilizo para saltar más alto y así poder atacar a rikuto desde el cielo igual que él. Rikuto choco su espada con la de gray en el aire pero gray empezó atacar con más intensidad a rikuto.

Rikuto en un movimiento con sus patas lanzo una patada y gray con una mano la paro pero rikuto lo cogió por las muñecas y sin soltarlo empezó a volar más alto, gray trataba de soltarse de rikuto pero no podía –_que está planeando?- _pensó gray. Cuando rikuto paro de subir, soltó a gray, gray empezó a caer. Gray iba a estrellar su puño contra su mano –ice maker…- fue interrumpido por rikuto que coloco sus dos patas en el espalda de gray empezó su descenso en picada.

Gray trato de quitarse a rikuto de enzima pero no pudo cuando fue a voltear, rikuto lo cogió de la cabeza sin quitar sus patas de la espalda de gray. –ES TU TURNO DE MORIR!- grito rikuto y ambos cayeron al piso.

El piso se fracturo, rikuto salto a un lado viendo el cuerpo de gray tirado en el piso, -eso fue todo? El gran fullbuster murió?- pregunto rikuto con una sonrisa sádica en su cara, se giró y empezó a caminar para alejarse hasta que una columna de hielo que salió del suelo lo golpeo en la mandíbula, ese golpe hizo que el cayera al piso, fue a parase y no pudo porque sus manos y patas estaban atrapadas en una especie de esposas de hielo. Rikuto abrió los ojos y vio como gray empezaba a parase dándole la espalda.

-_pero qué demonios… debería estar muerto… y… y no lo está…-_ pensó rikuto, trago saliva y vio como habían unas cuantas cortaduras en el cuerpo de gray. Gray giro y vio a rikuto en el piso sonrío y empezó acercarse a rikuto. Los ojos de gray ya no eran rojos y azules sino de su color normal. –vaya con que ya utilizaste toda tu energía mágica y ya no puedes destruirme como lo habías dicho antes- dijo rikuto en tono burlón.

-enserio…- dijo gray mirando a rikuto que todavía estaba en el suelo –ENSERIO ME CREES TONTO?!-grito gray mientras una descarga de energía mágica empezó a emanar de su cuerpo provocando que el suelo a su alrededor se fracturara, el cabello de gray y rikuto empezó a moverse a causa de esto. –NO TE HE MOSTRADO NI UNA DECIMA DE MI PODER-grito gray mientras salía una sonrisa de su boca, gray desapareció de los ojos de rikuto para luego aparecer por encima de este en el aire.

El puño de gray estaba envuelto como en una llama azul, y este atravesó el cuerpo de rikuto haciendo que este gritara de dolor y escupiera algo de sangre, el piso se volvió a fracturar y las esposas que sujetaban a rikuto se rompieron. –_Me las pagaras niñito- _pensó rikuto y volvió a coger su espada –lanser cubileos- dijo rikuto y su espada fue tras gray, gray lo evadió pero cogió la espada por el filo. –que tonto eres gray mi espada está envuelta en un veneno que tan solo con tocarla te empieza envenenar el cuerpo- dijo rikuto con su sonrisa

Gray apretó más la mano con la que sujetaba la espada y empezó a brotar sangre de su mano –que pretendes fullbuster quieres morir más rápido?- pregunto rikuto en un tono burlón, gray gruño y empezó a salir más descarga de energía mágica de su cuerpo, era tanta que rikuto le toco cubrirse los ojos con el brazo que no sujetaba la espada, en eso un Crack sonó rikuto abrió los ojos como platos para ver como su espada había sido fracturada y vuelta en dos pedazos uno la sostenía él y el otro lo tenía gray.

Gray miro sus heridas y vio que estas estaban ya sanando pero muy lentamente, y su mano que sostenía a espada la miro la cogió con ambas manos y desapareció de la vista de rikuto. –_donde esta?...antes no era tan rápido ese mocoso…- _pensó rikuto hasta que sintió un ardor en la parte izquierdo del tórax cercano al cuello. Miro y en donde estaba el corazón vio una espada lo estaba atravesando -_en que momento…-_ pensó rikuto, escupió sangre. Gray soltó la espada y dejo que rikuto cayera al piso.

-eso de atacar a tu enemigo por la espalda no es de hombres- dijo rikuto mientras caía al suelo. –no me importa por fin acabe contigo y pude vengar a Lucy- dijo gray viendo como rikuto caía al suelo, -_yo no me iré de este mundo sin antes…-_pensaba rikuto cayó al piso arrodillado y luego cayó al piso escupió algo de sangre. Gray lo miro y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Gray estaba empezando a caminar cuando siento una punzada en su abdomen vio y estaba la parte que él no había roto en su cuerpo, miro para atrás y vio a rikuto sosteniendo la espada entre sus manos, -que resistente eres- dijo gray mirándolo, -_pero que… no le duele?- _pensó rikuto y cayó al piso arrodillado.

Gray saco la espada de su abdomen y la cogido entre sus manos, -ya por fin podre vengar a Lucy- dijo y clavo la espada al otro lado de donde antes la había clavado, -ahora si te ataque por delante- dijo gray en tono burlón. –lo único que te digo fullbuster es que…-dijo rikuto y tocio algo de sangre –yo no soy el único que estaba buscando el poder de ustedes dos… - dijo rikuto y cayo boca arriba al suelo.

-a que te referías?- pregunto gray, el cuerpo de rikuto no se movió y gray frunció el ceño, gray pateo el cuerpo, -no te hagas el muerto idiota sé que aun estas vivo escucho tu corazón- dijo gray mientras seguía mirando el cuerpo del demonio de rikuto. La cabeza de rikuto se movió –que poder tan increíble es ese- dijo y luego sonrió.

**GRAY POV**

Me quede mirándolo por un tiempo y rikuto no dijo nada -_ya todo termino, pude vengar a Lucy pero esto me causo que quedara ligeramente herido- _pensé y mire mis heridas que empezaban a curarse –_otros magos están buscando este poder, ya que no está Lucy me buscaran a mí- _pensé, volví mi mirada a rikuto y este me estaba mirando y sonriendo –maldito- fue lo único que dije y deje de escuchar su corazón latir. -_Algo dentro de mío no se siente bien, no algo no anda bien- _pensé y me acerque un poco a rikuto y este empezó a brillar –_esto es una trampa, tal vez explote junto conmigo!-_pensé y sin pensarlo estrelle mi mano contra mi puño.

-Ice maker: escudo- dije y al frente mío apareció un escudo de hielo que me cubría, pude a través de este mirar como el cuerpo de rikuto seguía brillando, cuando su cuerpo dejo de brillar pude notar que su cuerpo había vuelto a la de un humano normal, quite el escudo.

Abrí mis ojos tanto que parecía que se iban a salir de sus orbitas, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar exageradamente, sentí como unas gotas de sudor bajan desde mi cien y caían en mis hombros. Sin más caí al piso arrodillado mirando el cuerpo de un hombre de unos 20 años de cabello verde claro largo que se sujetaba con una coleta al final, su cabello cubría parte de su cara, ojos verdes claros, su ropa era un traje como un gabán vino tinto algo destruido pero se podía apreciar que llevaba un cinturón café con chapa dorada, unos pantalones café con unas botas largas cafés claras. Pero una de las cosas que más me impacto fue que tenía en la mano izquierda de color verde el símbolo de fairy tail, mi gremio.

-Fried…Justine…- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

**CONTINUARA**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Kida: bueno espero les haya gustado.. este capítulo fue algo largo para compensar la demora… bueno hasta la próxima chauuu**

**Blanca: a dónde vas?**

**Kida: yo? A dormir… **

**Blanca: para qué?**

**Kida: etto… para descansar creo… -empieza a sacar un aura asesina blanca y kida retrocede unos cuantos pasos-**

**Blanca: para descansar?**

**Kida: -asustada y escurre una gota de sudor por su cien y traga saliva forzosamente- dormir? Para qué? No? Jejeje –risa neriosa- **

**Blanca: entonces que vas hacer?**

**Kida: etto… -mira el computador- la continuación?**

**Blanca: muy bien continúa…-desaparece el aura asesina y se va- **

**Kida: Yo quería dormir –empieza a llorar-**

**Blanca: -desde afuera- dijiste algo?**

**Kida: -se sobre salta y se lanza al computador- NO! –suspiro-****dejen Reviews no se les olvide seguir la historia hasta la proxima**


	6. Chapter 6

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PRETENECE, ES DE HIRO MASHINA PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ ES MIA **

**RECOMENDACIÓN… MIENTRAS LEAN ESTE FANFIC ESCUCHEN… ANYWHERE BUT HERE DE MAYBY PLISSSS!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 6**

**PREVIAMENTE**

Abrí mis ojos tanto que parecía que se iban a salir de sus orbitas, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar exageradamente, sentí como unas gotas de sudor bajan desde mi cien y caían en mis hombros. Sin más caí al piso arrodillado mirando el cuerpo de un hombre de unos 20 años de cabello verde claro largo que se sujetaba con una coleta al final, su cabello cubría parte de su cara, ojos verdes claros, su ropa era un traje como un gabán vino tinto algo destruido pero se podía apreciar que llevaba un cinturón café con chapa dorada, unos pantalones café con unas botas largas cafés claras. Pero una de las cosas que más me impacto fue que tenía en la mano izquierda de color verde el símbolo de fairy tail, mi gremio.

-Fried…Justine…- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

**GRAY POV**  
estaba sin habla, -_no lo podía creer Fried nuestro amigo, nuestro compañero, un miembro más del gremio, era el mismo rikuto Seo._- pensé mientras seguía arrodillado viendo el cuerpo sin vida de rikuto o mejor dicho Fried.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, mis manos sudaban, sentía como unas gotas de sudor bajaban por mi espalda, -_estaba enojado o estaba feliz?, eso ni yo mismo sabía.- _pensé_._ Mire el cuerpo de Fried y empecé apretar los puños inconscientemente -_vengue a Lucy no? Entonces porque me siento culpable? Tal vez porque mate a Fried pero el quiso matarnos no? Porque Fried quería matarnos? Y sobre todo porque quería nuestro poder?- _me preguntaba mentalmente hasta que deje escapar un grito de frustración.

Caí boca abajo al piso, mi visión se estaba poniendo borrosa, sentía como un líquido caliente empezaba a expandirse por mi abdomen, mire de reojo y vi que era sangre -_al parecer voy a morir, mis heridas no se estaban curando con rapidez, lo único bueno que me queda es... volver a ver a Lucy al otro lado-_ pensé mientras sacaba un suspiro, lentamente fui cerrando los ojos hasta quedar todo completamente oscuro.

**EN LA CABEZA DE GRAY  
**-gray...- escuche una voz me llamaba, -gray...- volví a escuchar mi nombre, -gray...respóndeme- esa voz yo la conocía, trate de pararme lentamente pero me dolía mucho el cuerpo.

-gray témpano de hielo, me escuchas?- volvió a decir mi nombre pero...-_como me llamaste?_- pensé abrí mis ojos y encontré a la persona que amaba -Lucy...- dije mientras la miraba, -Lucy... yo...- dije mientras sentía como mis ojos empezaban a ponerse vidriosos. Cerré mis ojos para no dejar que mis lágrimas escaparan.

Sentí como unos brazos me abrazaron, correspondí al abrazo y sonríe -Lucy...yo... morí?- pregunto para luego recibir un calvazo por parte de Lucy, -oye!-dije para luego cogerme la cabeza en donde Lucy me pego.

-gray tonto no has muerto aun- dijo mirándome, ella sonrió y yo simplemente la abrace - por qué?- fue lo único que dije mientras la abrazaba - porque qué? - pregunto ella.

- porque no me dejaste solucionar...- fui interrumpido por ella dándome un beso que luego yo correspondí - gray no hablemos de eso ahora te parece?- dijo Lucy mirándome a los ojos. Saque mi sonrisa burlona - Entonces de que quieres que hablemos?- le pregunte.

Ella mi sonrió, miro para un lado y quito su sonrisa, luego me miró y con los ojos llorosos - es hora de que vuelvas a la realidad- dijo mientras se escapa un lágrima por uno de sus ojos. - que te refieres?- pregunte, mientras le quitaba una de las lágrimas con mi mano.

Ella me miró - es hora de que despiertes- me dijo y empezó a caminar alejándose. Yo trate de comer la por la muñeca y mi mano la traspaso. - yo siempre este contigo aquí- me dijo y señaló mi corazón. - adiós - dijo y su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer.

- LUCY!- fue lo último que grite.

**NORMAL POV**

Gray estaba tirado en el piso, empezó abrir lentamente sus ojos y trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo así que simplemente se sentó y coloco su cabeza sobre una columna destruida. Miro a un lado y se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida de Fried.

-porque?- pregunto gray mirando el cuerpo del que antes era su amigo, -porque intentaste matarnos?- pregunto gray con su mirada clavada en fried. Miro al techo y encontró que todo estaba destruido, trago saliva y bajo la mirada a su abdomen. La herida que le había causado fried se encontraba hay, pero ya no existía una cortada sino era una mancha de sangre.

-Lucy…- susurro mientras miraba su mancha de sangre.

**FLASHBACK (CUANDO YA LUCY EMPEZO A MORIR)**

-Perdóname gray… todo fue por tu bien- dijo la rubia mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Mi bien?! De que hablas?!- dijo el pelinegro aun con rabia, en ese momento empezó a sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse diferente, sus heridas empezaron a evaporarse y saliendo humo de ellas.

-Vaya si funciono- dijo la rubia viendo como la herida del brazo de gray empezaba a evaporarse.

-de que hablas?..-dijo el chico con rabia aun

-te transferí mi poder- dijo la rubia mirando al chico aun sonriendo

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**GRAY POV**

-_porque lo hiciste eras nuestro amigo porque? Fried...-_ pensé mientras miraba el cuerpo de Fried, trage saliva y Cerré mis ojos lentamente. Escuchaba como eran mis latidos, sentía como mi respiración era más tranquila.

**FLASHBACK (HACE MUCHO MUCHO TIEMPO) **

Estaba saliendo del gremio, me dirigía a la misión que tenía en chigow, -_me tengo que ir solo... que fastidio- _pensé mientras caminaba a la estación del tren. Me subí al tren y al frente mio había un chico y una chica muy acaramelados, dándose besos acariciandose, ríen -_que fastidio- _pensé, mire por la ventana para luego a mi desgracia ver el reflejo de esa pareja pero lo que vi era a mi mismo con una chica. Abrí los ojos y mire rápidamente a la pareja el chico me miró y para mi sorpresa era totalmente diferente ami.

Volví la mirada a la ventana y volví a ver el reflejo de la pareja y el chico nuevamente era yo, Cerré los ojos con fuerza _mi mente solo me esta haciendo una mala jugada. _Me re coste un poco, cruce mis brazos y me dormi.

Al despertar estaba ya en chiigow, me pare y la pareja estaba dormida camine para salir del tren pero antes de salir volví a mirar y hay estaba yo sentado junto a una muchacha, sonreí de lado de salí del tren

-_tengo que tomar una pasta o algo ya estoy alucinando cosas- _pensé, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la casa del cliente, toque la puerta -ya voy!- escuche una voz infantil atrás de la puerta, al abrir era una niña de unos 11 años, rubia con una coleta de lado y unos ojos chocolate - hola yo soy...- hable pero fui interrumpido por la niña -one-chan!- grito mientras tiraba la puerta en mi cara para golpearme la nariz, mande mi mano a mi nariz mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapa de uno de mis ojos acusa del dolor -one-chan ay un vago en la puerta!- grito la niña.

Una vena se marco en mi frente -_vago? Yo no soy ningún vagabundo!-_grite mentalmente. - lucy... entonces porque le abres la puerta- dijo un voz masculina detrás de la puerta. - es que no alcanzó el visor de la puerta- dijo la niña en su voz se noto que estaba haciendo un puchero - bueno bueno mira- dijo la voz masculina detrás de la puerta.

- one-chan sigue el vago en la puerta- dijo la niña, mi vena se pronunció más - vine para el trabajo- dije frustrado.

-ah ya un momento- dijo la voz masculina detrás de la puerta. En eso la puerta se abre y muestra a un chico más o menos de mi edad con los cabellos naranjas y llevaba unas gafas de sol azules. - porfavor siga- dijo asiendo señal de que avanzará.

La casa no era muy lujosa pero era muy hogareña. - tome asiento señor...- no termino la frase ya que no sabia mi nombre. - fullbuster, fullbuster gray- dije mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón negro.

- Señor fullbuster déjeme decirle que...- el chico fue interrumpido ya que la niña llego -one-chan quien es este vago?- pregunto la niña al que parecía ser su hermano. El chico estalló en risas mientras yo asesina a la niña con la mirada.

- lucy el no es ningun vago... El es el señor fullbuster- dijo el hermano de la niña, cogiéndola de la mano para acercarla a él. –igual mira como se viste parece un vago- dijo la niña, en mi frente aparecieron mas de una vena marcada. El muchacho solamente sonrió y con sus dedos empujó las gafas hacia atrás para que se ajustaran mejor en su nariz, -pero dígame señor fullbuster que lo trae por acá?- me pregunto el muchacho. Yo suspire pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía mi mirada a la calma. _–Esta niña me va a sacar de quicio-_ pensé mientras colocaba mis manos en mis rodillas –como ya dije anteriormente vine por el trabajo- dije mientras miraba al chico de cabellos naranjas.

-ya veo…- dijo el chico mientras bajaba la mirada y la ocultaba con sus cabellos, -lo que ocurre es que esa misión a quedado cancelada- dijo mientras alzaba la mirada y sentaba a la niña en su regazo. –qué? Pero… es que?... no entiendo… usted debió llamar para informar que esa misión se cancelaba- dije mientras me paraba con indignación –_me hicieron venirme en tren para nada!-_ pensé estaba frustrado –_a cuantos otros magos debieron hacer perder el tiempo como a mí?- _ pensé igualmente cruce mis brazos.

-la cancele ya que el cliente al cual usted le iba a prestar el servicio no se encuentra en casa- dijo mientras seguía con la mirada baja, -no importa lo puedo esperar- dije mientras seguía mirando al chico con rabia. –Lucy ve a tu habitación- dijo el chico, la niña solo asistió y subió las escaleras. – el no va volver- dijo el muchacho levantándose del asiento sin quitar la vista del suelo. –que quieres decir?- pregunte –_sabia que esto iba a ser mala espina, pero necesito saber por qué…-_ pensé mientras seguía mirando al chico.

-porque el murió…- dijo mientras yo veía como el muchacho apretaba sus manos formando puños, -por culpa de los malditos bortex- dijo y mando un puño a la pared haciendo que esta se agrietara e hiciera un ruido sonoro por toda la casa, al mismo tiempo la niña bajo corriendo por la escalera –ONI-CHAN!- grito la niña mientras corría abrazar a su hermano –oni-chan tu mano…- dijo la niña cogiendo la mano del muchacho que estaba sangrando. –no te preocupes Lucy sube mas bien y recuéstate- dijo el chico mientras se cubría su mano ensangrentada con la otra, la niña lo miro y luego asistió ara después subir las escaleras nuevamente.

El chico buscaba entre los cajones del mueble que estaba detrás del comedor y entre uno de ellos saco algo que parecía ser una venda, -que... quien mato a…- dije pero quede en la mitad de la oración ya que no sabía el nombre del cliente –_rayos ya no hay recompensa… -_ pensé mientras me caía una gota de sudor por la nuca (al estilo anime)

**NORMAL POV**

**-**los magos que vencieron a los bandidos tomaron luego el pueblo y… lo asesinaron- dijo el chico de pelo naranja mientras terminaba de vendar su mano. Gray mira al chico con rabia mientras que empezaba apretar los puños –_como es posible que el tal grupo bortex haga eso-_ pensó gray mientras apretaba lentamente la mandíbula.

-nosotros simplemente estamos siendo sometidos por ellos, no podemos hacer nada ya que no podemos manejar magia y cualquier mago que se acerque es asesinado…- dijo el peli naranja mientras alzaba la mirada –por eso le recomiendo señor fullbuster que se vaya lo más rápido posible para que no lo maten- dijo el peli naranja mientras que con la mano que no estaba vendado se la coloco en el hombro de gray.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe mostrado a unos 5 hombres de unos 20 a 30 años de edad, corpulentos, unos altos y otros pequeños pero con barba –vaya vaya vaya que tenemos acá?- pregunto uno de los 5 hombres, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, su piel era blanca como la nieve, en su mejilla derecha tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz que subía por su quijada hasta por encima de su ceja, llevaba una guadaña de unos 2 metros y medio de larga y la hoja de la cuchilla era de uno 1 metro 80 de larga. (Apenas si cabía por la puerta xD).

-muchacho no me digas que estas escondiendo un mago- dijo otro de los 5 hombres con su piel morena y pelo blanco sujetado por una cinta que lo hacían tener una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre era alto y llevaba lo que parecía ser un chaleco azul oscuro que mostraba su bien formado cuerpo, su pantalón y botas militares.

-no…no…no para nada- dijo el muchacho algo asustado mirando a los 5 hombres parados algunos dentro de la casa y otros por fuera, -solo estaba con… con…con mi primo! Si con mi primo- dijo el muchacho mientras sacaba una sonrisa forzosa. –me parece que no te puedo creer- dijo otro hombre con una sonrisa macabra, ese hombre era bajo, calvo, de piel morena también pero con gran musculatura, no llevaba playera pero llevaba unos pantalones cortos algo desgastados mostrando las múltiples cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo, además llevaba algo en su mano derecha lo que parecía ser un mazo de madera de uno 1 y 20 de largo.

-calma takeo-kun- dijo un hombre, mientras cogía de la cabeza al moreno chico, este era el más alto de todos y era delgado tenía el cabello gris pero estaba suelto, estaba vestido con un traje elegante negro y una corbata amarilla, su camisa debajo del bléiser era negra haciendo resaltar sus ojos amarillos. –No me digas así hiroko- dijo el que recibía nombre de takeo tratando de soltarse del agarre de hiroko.

Gray miraba a los magos pero se percató que uno de ellos, algo bajo más pequeño que takeo era blanco pero tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos eran grises y tenía una larga barba que se agarraba con una cinta, era calvo pero por los lados mostraba su cabello un tanto largo. Llevaba una kimono negro con bordes rojos, su obi era de un color rojo oscuro. Miraba mucho al muchacho de cabellera naranja que estaba al lado de él.

-si es que mi primo vino a visitarme y ya se va cierto?- dijo el chico mientras miraba a gray, el hombre bajo de cabellos negros miro a gray –porque mientes loki-kun- dijo hiroko mirando al peli naranja –q-que? Pero que di…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared, gray giro rápidamente a donde esta loki y de pronto sintió que el también salía volando por los aires hasta chocar con la pared agrietándola un poco.

-ni se te ocurra mentirme loki- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros mientras bajaba la mano. Gray y loki cayeron al piso. –_magia para alterar la gravedad?- _pensó gray, mientras trataba de parase. –oe chico porque te quitas la ropa?- pregunto el takeo al ver que gray solo tenía su pantalón nada más. Gray no le importó y junto sus manos para hacer ice maker hasta que algo lo interrumpe.

-o mira que tenemos acá…- dijo el peli rojo mientras por el pelo sujetaba a Lucy, -SUELTAME!- grito Lucy mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. –LUCY!- grito loki tratando de correr hasta que un mazo lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que se quedara sin aire por unos segundos –que no sabes respetar a tus mayores- dijo takeo mientras colocaba el mazo sobre sus hombros –malditos- susurro gray mirando la escena. –que dijiste nudista?- pregunto takeo con una sonrisa burlona.

-ONI-CHAN!- grito Lucy mientras seguía cogida por su cabello. –Lucy…-trato de decir loki pero la falta de oxígeno le hacía doler el abdomen, -Aizen encárgate de esos dos mocosos mientras que nosotros nos divertiremos con la niña- dijo el hombre de baja estatura de cabello negro mientras que caminaba hacia donde estaba el peli rojo con la niña y subían las escaleras.

Aizen que era el hombre que tenía el cabello blanco sujetado por una cita y era alto, de piel morena, así que del suelo la madera se convirtiéndola en una jaula y atrapara a gray a loki dentro de esta, gray coloco otra vez sus manos para hacer ice maker pero loki las cogió para no dejarlo hacer magia. –que haces?- pregunto gray con algo de rabia. –no quiero que a Lucy le hagan algo pero tampoco que usted por salvarla muera en el intento- dijo loki tratando de controlar su respiración.

-SULTENME!- se escuchó como desde el segundo piso Lucy gritaba –QUEDATE QUIETA ENANA! O QUIERES QUE MATEMOS A TU HERMANO Y SU AMIGO?!- pregunto el que parecía ser la voz de takeo. –ONI-CHAN!- grito Lucy.

**CONTINUARA**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno un poco tarde pero es que estaba ocupada jejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado no se les olvide dejar reviews y seguir la historia que se está poniendo buenaaaaa :D

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PRETENECE, ES DE HIRO MASHINA PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ ES MIA **

**RECOMENDACIÓN… MIENTRAS LEAN ESTE FANFIC ESCUCHEN… ****TURN IT UP DE SONIC SYNDICATE ****PLISSSS!**

**AUNQUE ESTE YA NO SEA UN FANFIC PARECE MAS UN SONGFIC O ALGO ASI XD BUENO SIN MAS COMENCEMOS**

**ADVERTENCIA: ****ESTE CAPITULO A UN LIGERO LEMON Y GORE**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

**CAPITULO 7**

**PREVIAMENTE**

**FLASHBACK (HACE MUCHO MUCHO TIEMPO)**

Aizen que era el hombre que tenía el cabello blanco sujetado por una cita y era alto, de piel morena, así que del suelo la madera se convirtiéndola en una jaula y atrapara a Gray y a Loki dentro de esta, Gray coloco otra vez sus manos para hacer ice maker pero Loki las cogió para no dejarlo hacer magia. –que haces?- pregunto gray con algo de rabia. –no quiero que a Lucy le hagan algo pero tampoco que usted por salvarla muera en el intento- dijo Loki tratando de controlar su respiración.

-SULTENME!- se escuchó como desde el segundo piso Lucy gritaba –QUEDATE QUIETA ENANA! O QUIERES QUE MATEMOS A TU HERMANO Y SU AMIGO?!- pregunto el que parecía ser la voz de Takeo. –ONI-CHAN!- grito Lucy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gray miro a Loki con frustración y lo cogió de la camisa para levantarlo con fuerza –acaso quieres que le hagan daño a tu hermana?- pregunto gray con rabia, mientras miraba a los ojos de Loki, -no…- dijo Loki bajando la mirada, -entonces?- pregunto Gray, soltando a Loki –porque yo…- dijo Loki, miro hacia donde estaba Aizen y empujo a Gray a un lado haciendo que el mago del hielo callera al piso, Gray levanto la mira a donde estaba Loki y lo vio siendo atravesado por una estaca de madera, -Yo… yo…-escupió algo de sangre Loki, -yo solo quiero proteger a mi Lucy- dijo Loki, en eso la estaca de madera se devolvió a la celda de madera y Loki cayó al piso. Gray se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y cogió a Loki –OYE! No te mueras… tu hermana te necesita!- dijo gray mientras sujetaba de la camisa a Loki.

-por favor… salva a Lucy… toma eso como misión… yo la pagare con…- dijo Loki con la boca cubierta de sangre, gray lo interrumpió –yo no necesito dinero… yo la salvare- dijo Gray mientras soltaba la camisa de Loki y con hielo le cubría la herida para que frenara un poco el sangrado. Afuera de la celda de madera Aizen miraba la escena.

-que patético… querer salvar a un completo desconocido… y dejarle al cuidado a su hermana… porque Loki, no nos deja mejor tu hermanita- dijo Aizen mientras que sonreía de una manera macabra –ella la pasara bien con nosotros 5- dijo Aizen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el cuarto oscuro el peli rojo tiro a la niña a una cama, -que-que-que es lo que quieren- dijo Lucy mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, -solo vamos a divertirnos un poco- dijo el peli rojo mientras que se relamía los labios. –he Kou no te quedes con toda la diversión- dijo Takeo entrando a la habitación, -toca dejarle algo al maestro- dijo Hiroko mientras abría un poco más la puerta. –no me parece justo el maestro siempre las desvirga- dijo Takeo, acto seguido sale volando, estrellándose contra la pared y fracturándola un poco,- no seas insolente Takeo, yo soy el maestro y ustedes tienen que hacerme caso…-dijo el hombre bajo de cabello negro y túnica negra, este hizo que la gravedad aumentara sobre Takeo, haciendo que gritara de dolor, ya que algunos de sus huesos iban lentamente quebrándose.

-YA BASTA!- grito Lucy, con lágrimas en sus ojos, temblaba mientras estaba arrodillada encima de la cama, -POR FAVOR… por favor para…-dijo Lucy mientras se le quebraba la voz, el maestro volteo a ver a Lucy y con un movimiento de su mano la gravedad aumento provocando que Takeo explotara por la presión ejercida en su cuerpo. –AH!- grito Lucy con pánico al ver que de Takeo solo quedaban trozos de carne regados por algunas partes de la habitación.

-Qué asco…- dijo Kou, mientras pateaba un trozo de carne que había llegado a sus pies, -pobre Takeo… apenas era un novato- dijo Hiroko mientras miraba lo que queda de la cabeza de Takeo. Un zapato salió volando y cuando estaba a punto de pegarle al maestro este se deshizo –_pero…como…es que…-_pensó Lucy mirando como su zapato que ella había lanzado se había deshecho en el aire –no me subestimes mocosa…-dijo el maestro volteando a verla, -yo puedo hacer que a tu cabeza le pase lo mismo…- dijo el maestro acercándose a Lucy, la rubia retrocedía a cada paso que el maestro se acercaba y hasta que su espalda tropezó con algo. Lucy miro para atrás y encontró la guadaña de Kou que le impedía el paso, ella miro hacia al frente y encontró al maestro acercándose a ella.

Lucy salto de la cama y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para acercarse a la puerta pero alguien la sujeto por el brazo, alzo la mirada y encontró a Hiroko que le sonreía, -suéltame!- dijo Lucy con ira mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Hiroko, -he déjame pensarlo…- dijo Hiroko mientras colocaba su dedo índice en el mentón y miraba el techo en forma pensativa, luego Hiroko bajo la mirada y con una sonrisa diabólica que hizo que Lucy se estremeciera un poco, -basta Hiroko suéltala, esa niña es del maestro-dijo Kou mientras miraba la escena, Hiroko solo suspiro y tiro a Lucy haciéndola caer nuevamente a la cama.

El maestro cogió a Lucy por la muñeca y la tumbo en la cama, -NO POR FAVOR!- grito Lucy mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del maestro. –no fastidies mocosa… solo disfruta- dijo Kou mientras miraba a Lucy con una sonrisa diabólica, Lucy miro a Kou mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. –porque?...-pregunto Lucy mirando al maestro este se acercó a su boca y le dio un beso , Lucy trato de quitarlo de encima y el maestro la cogió por la otra muñeca, Lucy ahogo un grito mientras trataba de moverse, el maestro se separa de Lucy y esta seguía llorando, -no por favor…- dijo Lucy como en un hilo de voz, el maestro miro a Kou e Hiroko, movió la cabeza y estos salieron de la habitación.

-quítate la blusa- dijo el maestro mientras se paraba al lado de la cama, le daba la espalda a Lucy y se empezaba a quitar su ropa, Lucy lo miraba confundida –porque?...- pregunto Lucy, el maestro el cual solo quedaba en ropa interior la miro y frunció el ceño –que no te dije que te quitaras la ropa?- dijo en un tono agresivo, -yo… yo no qui…-dijo Lucy pero fue interrumpida por el maestro –que no quieres?- pregunto el maestro sarcásticamente, Lucy abrió la boca para decir algo pero el maestro la empujo y quedo ella acostada en la cama con el maestro encima mientras este con su lengua exploraba cada centímetro de su boca, Lucy ahogaba uno por uno cada grito que trataba de salir de su boca.

El maestro separo su boca de Lucy mientras que un hilo de saliva pasaba de boca en boca, -quítate la ropa- dijo el maestro mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama, Lucy miro para bajo mientras con una de sus manos se tapaba la boca y sollozaba, el maestro la miro y la cogió por el pelo, la tumbo nuevamente en la cama y le pego una puño en su mejilla –que no oyes niñita tonta! Que te quites la ropa o yo mismo te la quitare- dijo el maestro mientras aun sujetaba el cabello de Lucy, esta solo sollozaba mientras que sus manos iban hasta su blusa, uno a uno se iba desabrochando los botones de su blusa hasta que dejaba ver su brasier, el maestro se relamió los labios y miraba los pechos de Lucy –no por favor…- dijo Lucy mirándolo, -CALLATE!- grito el maestro mientras le rompía la blusa y se la quitaba, el maestro la seguía cogiendo del pelo la hizo levantar de la cama y la soltó, -quítate la falda – dijo el maestro mientras veía las delgadas piernas de la niña, -QUE TE LA QUITES!- grito el maestro, Lucy solo asistió y se quitó la falda, esta cayo a sus pies.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gray se paró a un lado de Loki, miro a Aizen con odio, junto sus manos –ICE MAKER…-dijo Gray mirando a Aizen –así que eres un mago- dijo Aizen con una sonrisa –esto se está poniendo interesante- dijo Aizen con su sonrisa aun. –LANZAS!- grito Gray y de sus manos salieron un poco de lanzas de hielo rompiendo la celda de madera, -_es bastante bueno… jugare con él un rato- _pensó Aizen mientras esquivaba algunas lanzas de Gray. Loki en el piso miraba la escena, -_Lucy perdóname… mi princesa sé que si ayudo este mago podría sospechar de nosotros- _pensó Loki mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y colocaba una mano sobre la herida congelada.

Gray corrió hasta donde Aizen, -Ice Maker: ice bringer- dijo Gray estrellando su puño sobre su palma de la mano, acto seguido salieron unas espadas de hielo, Gray movía sus espadas para atacar Aizen, este esquivaba todos los ataques, movió sus manos y del suelo empezaron a salir unas estacas de madera. Gray las esquivaba y cortaba algunas para llegar hasta donde estaba Aizen. –_maldito mocoso… es muy bueno…-_pensó Aizen mientras lograba esquivar algunos movimientos mientras que otros lo rosaban y empezaba a sangrar.

Gray hizo desaparecer las espadas –ice maker: martillo- dijo estrellando su puño contra la palma, apareció un martillo de hielo que golpeo a Aizen y lo estrello contra una pared haciendo que esta se fracturara un poco, Aizen cayó al piso y empezó a reír, Gray apretó más la empuñadura del martillo listo para dar otro golpe –eres un astuto mago… pero podrás contra todos nosotros?- pregunto Aizen con una sonrisa burlona mientras seguía en el piso sin moverse.

-_tiene razón son 5 magos y yo solamente soy uno… esto se está poniendo interesante…-_pensó Gray mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara, -POR QUE ESTAS CONTENTO ESTUPIDO NIÑO?! SOMOS MAS QUE TU!- gritaba Aizen aun tirando en el piso mientras empezaba a salir sangre por su boca, -por el simple hecho de nunca han peleado contra u mago de Fairy Tail- dijo mostrando su marca en el pecho, -Fairy Tail…- dijo Aizen mientras abría sus ojos –ESTUPIDO NIÑO!- grito Aizen trato de parase pero gray nuevamente lo golpeo con el martillo haciendo que este atravesara el techo y llegara al 2 piso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-que fue ese ruido?- pregunto Hiroko mirando haber de donde había salido ese sonido, -creo que Aizen se está pasando con esos dos chicos- dijo Kou con una sonrisa en su rostro –ya deberían de estar muertos esos niñitos así será mejor disfrutar a esa mocosa- dijo Hiroko mientras se revolvía el cabello con su mano. –bueno bueno, no te empieces a excitar ya… sabes que luego del maestro iré yo- dijo Kou mientras miraba como su compañero lo miraba con rabia, -Y TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRME ESO?! YO IRE LUEGO DEL MAESTRO!- grito Hiroko mientras cogía del cuello a Kou.

-PORQUE YO SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR! Y TIENES QUE HACERME CASO EN TODO LO QUE YO TE DIGA!- grito Kou y empujo a Hiroko haciendo que este cayera en el suelo, Kou hizo girar su guadaña entre sus dedos y en un movimiento hizo que la guadaña quedara a milímetros del cuello de Hiroko –ME ESNTIENDES MOCOSO!- grito Kou, mirando a su hermano con rabia. Hiroko al mirar los ojos verdes de su hermano mayor trago seco y siento miedo, sus piernas empezaron a temblar al igual empezó a sentir como unas gotas de sudor empezaban a pasar por su sien. –o-ok… co-co-como tu di-di-digas Oni-sama- tartamudeo Hiroko mientras seguía mirando los ojos de Kou, este movió la guadaña a un lado y cogió a Hiroko de la camisa y lo levanto.

Kou suspiro y soltó a Hiroko –sabes Hiroko que no me gusta pelear contigo- dijo mientras trataba de arreglar la camisa de Hiroko, -pero hay veces en las que me sacas la piedra- dijo Kou mirando a su hermano, Hiroko solo hizo una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca, Kou suspiro y le pego un puño en la boca del estómago a Hiroko haciendo que este cayera al piso y tosiera un poco de sangre, Kou se agacho a la altura de Hiroko y lo cogido de la mandíbula, -más te vale que no me vuelvas a responder de esa manera, porque no tendré compasión- dijo Kou para luego parase y empezara a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-_Kou… tu eres peor que el maestro…esos chicos jamás tendrán oportunidad-_ pensó Hiroko para luego quedar inconsciente en el piso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-bueno al parecer es uno menos- dijo Gray mirando el hueco en el techo donde aparecía el brazo de Aizen colgando (no quedo despedazado, si es lo que creen, solo que el cuerpo cayo al lado del hueco -_-U), Gray miro a donde estaba Loki –_salvare a tu hermana no te preocupes- _pensó Gray para luego mirar a las escaleras, Gray fue corriendo hasta las escaleras y freno en seco al ver a Kou bajando por ellas.

Kou abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Gray debajo de las escaleras –_eso quiere decir que el sonido que escuche no fue de Aizen matando a esos niños sino que este niño ataco a Aizen-_pensó Kou mientras su ceño se fruncía, -_vaya no pensé que me encontraría con el otro tan rápido- _pensó Gray mientras sonreía, Kou al ver la expresión de Gray apretó sus puños –DONDE ESTA AIZEN?!- pregunto casi gritando Kou, Gray señalo arriba y Kou miro al segundo piso en una habitación se veían un poco de escombros y corrió hacia donde estaba Aizen, Gray empezó a subir las escaleras y se fijó que en cerca de ahí estaba el otro miembro del grupo Bortex tirando en el piso –_pero qué demonios…-_ pensó Gray mientras se acercaba a Hiroko.

Gray lo cogió y este no reaccionaba, -_será que... Esta muerto?- _pensó Gray y miro si tenía pulso y si lo tenía –_por qué lo atacaron?- _pensó Gray. Kou salía de la habitación con el cuerpo de Aizen inconsciente en su espalda cuando vio a Gray cerca de Hiroko, Kou soltó a Aizen y corrió donde gray, movió su guadaña para cortarle la cabeza a Gray y este logro esquivarlo, Gray dio un salto un lado esquivando la guadaña de Kou.

-querías matar a mi hermano?- pregunto con rabia Kou mientras seguía moviendo su guadaña. Gray dio un salto hacia tras en el aire choco su puño contra la palma de su mano –Ice maker: cañón- dijo Gray apareciendo un cañón de hielo. Cuando Gray cayó al piso este disparo su cañón y logro darle a Kou.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-no… por favor… no me haga nada…- decía Lucy entre lágrimas, el maestro miraba como las delgadas piernas de Lucy temblaban, se relamió los labios y empujo a Lucy a la cama dejándola boca arriba se colocó arriba y le abrió las piernas dejando ver sus pantis rosados, -que enormes pechos tienes para ser una niña de 11 años- dijo el maestro para luego coger entre sus robustas manos los pechos de Lucy. Esta grito y el maestro la callo con un beso, la legua del maestro recorría cada rincón de la boca de Lucy, mientras que las manos de este tocaban cada parte del cuerpo de Lucy.

Lucy ahogaba uno por uno sus gritos, el maestro se separó de ella y empezó a lamerle el cuello con su aliento agrio y un poco a tabaco olía. El maestro seguía lamiendo el cuello de Lucy para luego lamer su clavícula y pasar por su cuello, mejilla y oreja –eres mía enana- susurro el maestro al oído de Lucy para que seguido el maestro con una mano le levanto el brasier por encima de los pechos de Lucy dejándolos expuestos, ella volvió a gritar y trato de cubrirse los pechos pero el maestro con una mano la cogió de las muñecas y las coloco encima de la cabeza de Lucy –QUEDATE QUIETA MOCOSA!- grito el maestro mientras Lucy trataba de quitarlo de encima, Lucy mientras más intentaba quitárselo de encima el maestro más apretaba su agarre.

-QUE TE QUEDES QUIETA!- gritaba el maestro mientras que con una de sus manos cogía un pecho de Lucy y lo apretaba, Lucy saco un gemido de su boca y lloraba con más fuerza, el maestro mordió a Lucy en el cuello para que se quedara quieta y ella seguía gritando, entre más se movía Lucy más apretaba los dientes el maestro, cuando por fin Lucy se quedó quieta, soltó las muñecas de Lucy y cogió ambos pechos de Lucy y empezó a moverlos en diferentes direcciones asiendo que Lucy gimiera más fuerte. Lucy miro al maestro este coloco una mano entre su entrepierna Lucy trato de cerrarlas pero el maestro coloco las piernas de lucy encima de sus hombros aun con pantis coloco su mano entre la zona intima de Lucy y empezó a frotar haciendo que un líquido viscoso empezara a aparecer mojando los pantis de Lucy.

El maestro sonrió y fue a quitarle los pantis a Lucy cuando se escucha una gran explosión –_estos estúpidos no se pueden quedar quietos- _pensó el maestro mirando hacia la puerta, Lucy miro al maestro con lágrimas en sus ojos y sus mejillas rojas –_es mi oportunidad-_ pensó Lucy y con un movimiento rápido de una patada se quitó al maestro de encima haciendo que este cayera de la cama, el maestro al estar distraído cayo de cabeza al suelo y con el borde de la cama se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente, Lucy se levantó rápidamente y cogió lo primero que encontró, que era una lámpara (vamos Lucy vas a vencer a un maestro con una lámpara ¬¬') apretó lo más que pudo la lámpara y se fue acercando lentamente al maestro que estaba en el suelo.

Lucy al ver al maestro en el suelo –_lo-lo-lo mate? -_ pensó Lucy mientras con el pie empujaba al maestro a ver si despertaba pero no lo hizo, rápidamente Lucy se vistió y miro lo que había en el cuarto, cogió el pomo de la puerta iba abrir la puerta cuando alguien la coge por el hombro, Lucy con miedo voltea a ver y era el maestro que estaba de pie cogiéndola por el hombro – a donde crees que vas mocosa- dijo el maestro mientras apretaba su mano hiriendo el hombro de Lucy. –_pe-per-pero se suponía que estaba muerto-_ pensó Lucy mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos nuevamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando el humo por fin se disipo se pudo ver un gran agujero en la pared y abajo recostado en la pared estaba Kou un poco lleno de sangre, Gray se fue acercar y algo lo sujetó por el pie, Gray miro al piso y vio que era madera que se había enrollado en su pie. –pero que…-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo saco volando y atravesó unas cuantas paredes.

Cuando Gray abrió los ojos este estaba encima de algo, miro para abajo y era el maestro del grupo Bortex.-_en que momento…-_ pensó Gray fue a levantarse y se dio cuenta que había una barra de metal atravesándolo por el abdomen bajo al lado izquierdo mientras que al maestro si lo había perforado el corazón –_ya está muerto-_ pensó Gray mientras trataba de sacar la barra de metal de su abdomen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oni-san?- pregunto Lucy mientras trataba de mirar por encima de los escombros y vio un poco de pelo negro se movía, -oni-san?- pregunto Lucy acercándose, camino unos cuantos pasos y ve a gray tratando de cubrir la herida de su abdomen –señor Fullbuster…- dijo Lucy corriendo ayudar a Gray, este levanta la mirada y ve a Lucy corriendo hacia el –LUCY!- el grita y se acerca a ella mientras con su mano derecha cubría la herida, -te encuentras bien? Te lastimaron?- preguntaba Gray algo preocupado, Lucy solo negó con la cabeza y lo miro – estoy bien señor Fullbuster, pero usted…- dijo bajando la mirada a la herida de Gray –usted está herido déjeme ayudarle- dijo Lucy mientras trataba de coger la herida de Gray.

-no te preocupes es solo… no es nada- dijo Gray apartando las manos de la niña de su herida, -Lucy es mejor que te escondas ya que…- dijo Gray y acto seguido hubo otra explosión, antes de que saliera nuevamente volando Gray cogió a Lucy y la coloco entre sus brazos para protegerla de la explosión, Gray salió volando y cuando iba a caer al piso con Lucy, giro cayendo el de espaldas, esto hizo que el sacara un grito de dolor.

-señor Fullbuster!- dijo Lucy muy preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba Gray, se levantó y trato de ayudarlo a vendar la herida pero Gray la cogió de la muñeca –vete, huye, ellos podrían…- dijo Gray mirando a la niña y esta lo interrumpió – yo no me iré… -dijo Lucy mientras por sus ojos corrían unas cuantas lágrimas, -no quiero que otra persona muera…- dijo Lucy mientras seguía llorando y apretaba los puños sobre su regazo –no quiero… -dijo Lucy para seguir llorando.

-_esta niña… me hace recordar cuando era un niño y paso lo de Deloria-_ pensó Gray mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de la niña, Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida –tonta quien dice que voy a morir?- dijo Gray tratando de animarla y sonrió, Lucy al ver su sonrisa se sonrojo –_es muy lindo… KYA! PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! MI ONI-SAN ME MATARA SI SE ENTERA QUE ME PARECE LINDO ESTE VAGO!- _pensó Lucy para luego volver a mirar a Gray que la miraba algo extrañado –_se sonrojo… que linda se ve… momento… que estoy diciendo? soy un asalta cunas tiene la misma edad de Wendy! Que pensara si…-_ se sonrojo ante el pensamiento y quito la mirada de Lucy.

-_que estará pensando para que se sonrojara?- _pensó Lucy mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado, abrió los ojos como platos –_KYA! ESTE VAGO! ES UN COCHINO! SE ME ESTARA VIENDO ALGO? QUE TAL SI ESTOY MOSTRANDO MIS PANTIS?! KYA! ES UN PERVERTIDO!- _pensó Lucy para luego darle una cachetada a Gray. –PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!- grito Gray cogiendo con una mano su mejilla enrojecida por la cachetada y trato de sentarse pero una pulsada en el abdomen izo sacar un quejido –mierda…- dijo Gray cubriendo su herida.

Lucy lo vio y trato de ayudarle –deje yo lo ayudo- dijo Lucy tratando de ayudar pero Gray la cogió, -tranquila si?- dijo Gray mientras que con la mano que tenía en el abdomen hizo hielo y congelo parte de la herida para que no sangrara más. –eres un mago…- dijo Lucy sorprendida mientras veía el hielo del cuerpo de Gray, -eso te sorprende tienes que ver voy acabar con todos ellos yo solo- dijo Gray con burla, Lucy levanto una ceja –si pero igual eres un vago así que no trates de ser coqueto conmigo – dijo Lucy haciendo que Gray se sorprendiera y brotara una vena en sus frente –YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY NINGUN VAGO!- grito Gray con rabia.

-Interrumpo algo?- dijo Kou apareciendo entre el humo de la anterior explosión, -quien te hace pensar que esto será tan sencillo –dijo Hiroko apareciendo al lado de Kou con una sonrisa, -esto es solo el comienzo- dijo Aizen que aduras penas podía estar de pie, Lucy empezó a temblar y cogió con fuerza el brazo de Gray, este trago grueso y miro a Lucy que estaba mirando a los 3 magos con miedo –_esto no va a ser sencillo- _pensó Gray mientras se ponía de pie y coloca a Lucy detrás de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CONTINUARA**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**KIDA: espero les haya gustado este capítulo... a mí me gusto **

**HANA: porque tú lo escribiste ¬¬**

**KIDA: no entiendo por qué no ha de gustarles? :D**

**HANA: claro como a ti te gusta el lemon -_-U**

**KIDA: KYA! HANA! –Empezando a correr detrás de Hana- **

**-Hana saca sus alas y empieza a volar- **

**KIDA: VEN AQUÍ NEKO! –Corriendo para atrapar Hana-**

**-un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises mira la escena- **

**WATARU: -suspira y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- bueno nos vemos en la próxima no se les olvide dejar reviews**

**-aparece un muchacho mono de ojos rojos al lado de Wataru-**

**HAYATE: respondiendo a los anteriores reviews, que Kida no respondió antes -_-U**

**WATARU: Narmine drawing –suspiro- esto… Gray si estaba enamorado de Juvia antes ya que en ese entonces no conocía a Lucy hasta la misión de ahora…–mirando como Kida sacaba un rugido de dragón de lava y trataba de darle Hana- esto…**

**HAYATE: y toca esperar a que Kida escriba la parte 8 de esta serie –sonríe seductoramente- **

**WATARU: -mira a Hayate y suspira- como sabes que no es un chico o bueno quizás sea una chica?**

**HAYATE: -quito su sonrisa- pues… -Mira a Kida que tenía a Hana entre sus brazos y le jalaba los cachetes de forma maliciosa – esto… yo no sabía que a Kida le gustara el lemon… **

**-Kida mira a Hayate-**

**KIDA: TE OI HAYATE!- corre hacia él- **

**HAYATE: pero que demo…- no pudo terminar su frase porque Kida le salto encima-**

**-Llega volando la neko de rosa pastel de ojos lila- **

**HANA: bueno aquí empieza otra escena lemon… -moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación-**


End file.
